The Seven Crimson Keys
by proverbsrus
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is exploring the Galuna Island Temple Caves along with Happy, until they come across a strange looking key. Little did she know that by forming a contract with a Servant would make her life crazier than it already was.
1. Chapter 1

**We join Gray, Lucy, Natsu and Happy in the depths of the Galuna Island Temple, where a frozen Deliora has been transported. While waiting for midnight to arrive, Happy and Lucy wander off to do some exploring. Let us see if they find anything of interest…**

* * *

"Happy, are you sure this is the way back to Deliora's chamber? I mean it doesn't look familiar, and I'm seriously starting to doubt your sense of direction." I looked over at Happy, who had a smile on his face and a skip in his step. He's obviously not worried that we can get lost in here.

"Course I'm sure, Lucy. Have no fear when Happy is near!" Despite the cheerfulness of his tone, Happy's answer failed to reassure me.

"Say's the cat who got us lost once already." I replied with a sarcastic tone that not even Natsu could miss. "I really don't want to have to go through that a second time."

"That's because I didn't know where we were going before. This time I do know where we're going." was the answer that he gave to me. And that should've made me less nervous but instead I got even more nervous when we entered a huge arch chamber that hade a stone alter in the middle of it.

"Okay Happy… where are we?" I gave Happy a look that could best be described as scared and/or worried. I was hoping he would give me some hope that we weren't lost, that everything is going to be okay.

"OH NO! WE'RE LOST! WE'RE GONNA DIE IN HERE! Hold me Lucy!" Happy frantically shouted as he dove head first into my breasts, grabbing them for comfort. Well too bad for him, I'm not letting him have any of this!

"HANDS OFF YOU STUPID CAT! TRY THAT AGAIN AND I WILL RELEASE AQUARIUS ON YOU!"

Actually, taking into account that Aquarius would let this happen and just point and laugh, she wouldn't be the best choice. Neither would Taurus because he would just try to get in on that action as well. Virgo would be a good choice. Yeah, I would totally release Virgo if Happy every tried that...

I was brought out of my train of thought when something caught my eye; something on the altar in the center of the room. Without even thinking I began to walk towards it.

"Lucy, I think I found a way back to Natsu and Gray and... Lucy, what are you doing?" Happy asked with a tinge of worry in his voice.

"That's great and all, but I think there is something on that altar. I'm just curious as to what it is." My reply obviously didn't make him feel better, because before I knew it Happy summoned his wings and flew right in front of my face.

"Lucy you okay? You seem a little distant." There was definitely a look of concern on the cat's face now.

"Yes Happy, I'm fine." I gave him the most reassuring smile I could conjure and that seemed to put him at ease, at least a little bit.

"Alright, but after you find out we should leave, okay?"

"Deal." That brightened up his spirits and he immediately jumped on my right shoulder.

As I took the last few steps that led to the alter, I finally got a good look as to what made me go there in the first place.

It was a Gate Key... only red, deep crimson in color, and the shaft of the key was in the shape of a spear or lance, and it had no teeth on it.

All in all, it was a pretty weird design, even for a Gate Key. What was even weirder was that the head while in its traditional circular design, instead of a symbol there was a word written in what had to be some ancient language. Then before my eyes the ancient word faded and was replaced with a modern one that was six letters long with two syllables. The word was...

"Lancer..." I had no idea what that was supposed to mean, but then again even I didn't know everything about how the Celestial world worked.

"If this Gate Key was just laying here, then that must mean that the Celestial Spirit it belongs to doesn't have a contract." Happy noted. "Hey Lucy, are you going to try and form a contract with this 'Lancer' person?" the cat asked me with a bit of excitement and curiosity in his voice.

"Well of course I'm going to try! Alright here goes... _I call upon thee in the world of the Celestial Spirits, I beckon you to my side at once, pass through the gate! Open, Gate of the Spear, Lancer_!"

_Two Minutes Later_

I am waiting patiently…

_Five Minutes Later_

This "Lancer" spirit is sure taking his sweet time…

In total, seven minutes pass before Happy decided to speak.

"Um, Lucy... it didn't work." Happy decided to inform me.

"OF COURSE IT DIDN'T WORK! THANKS FOR STATING THE OBVIOUS YOU STUPID CAT!" I shouted at Happy, causing him to lose his balance and fall off my shoulder while covering his ears, and it even turned his eyes into spirals when he hit the ground.

I clenched my fist in determination. "But I'm not going to give up. I'm going to keep on trying until I summon him!" With that declaration I got ready to try again. "_I call upon thee in the world of the Celestial Spirits, I beckon you to my side at once, pass through the gate_!"

_Forty minutes later_

I just don't get it. Why is it not working? I'm saying all the words correctly, but why is he not answering to my summons? I began to pace back and forth like an animal in a cage. This was starting to get on my nerves. Every Celestial Spirit I had ever summoned had always answered my call on the first try. So why is it that this "Lancer" spirit won't? Am I not powerful enough as a mage? Is my magic energy too low? No, my magic reserves are full, but then why... why is he not answering? What am I doing wrong? The more I think about it, the more frustrated I become. What am I doing wrong? What... What... WHAT!?

"Lucy!" I was brought out of my thoughts by a very rude but happily proclaimed name.

"What, Happy! What is so important that you had to interrupt my thoughts!"

Happy wasn't taken aback like I thought he would've been, instead he just look prouder after I finished screaming. "There's some writing on the temple wall that I think will be helpful for summoning this "Lancer" spirit."

"What! Why didn't you say so!?" I screamed in delight as I began looking for the inscription he'd mentioned.

"That's okay Lucy. You're obviously angry that you've completely failed at summoning him for the past hour. I forgive you." Happy said as he gave me his trademark smile complete with teeth. That smug cat was seriously pushing his luck.

I then went up to the alter again, and Happy was once again on my right shoulder. We both stared at the carvings written on the temple wall.

"Happy, can you read this?" Since Happy found it I assumed he would be able to read it.

"No, it's in some weird language that I can't make fish or tails of. I have no idea what it says." Happy looked a little downcast upon telling me that he couldn't understand it. But at least he'd found it, so that was something.

"Well this may seem strange, but even though I've never seen this language before, the longer I look at those carvings, the more they… make sense to me."

Happy brightened at this news. "Really! What does it say Lucy, tell me!" he grabbed my head and began to shake it back and forth, making me a little dizzy.

"Stop shaking my head and I'll tell you, you stupid cat!" Happy immediately stopped and gave me a sheepish look. I took a second to regain my bearings before I started reading the words out loud.

"If ye be worthy of becoming the Master of this Servant, hold out the key and speak the following aria..."

Almost on their own, I felt the hand holding the crimson Gate Key reach out as if what it held was an offering of some sort, followed by my lips and tongue moving to speak the words written before me.

"_Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master, Schweinorg._

"_The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate._

"_Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill)._

"_Repeat every five times._

"_Simply, shatter once filled._

"_I announce._

"_Your self is under me, my fate (doom) is in your sword._

"_If you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer._

"_Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead._

"_You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance, Lancer_!"

Immediately after finishing those last few words, the Gate Key shattered into red sparkling dust, which then became a bright red circle that formed around us. It originated on the ground and then started to levitate and move up from my feet to my head. I had no idea what was going on, but once the circle went above my head a bright flash of light momentarily stunned me, and when I reopened my eyes, there, standing before me was a man. A man with red eyes and blue hair done up in a pony tail, wearing what looked like a blue spandex suit with silver lining along with shoulder/neck guards with silver boots and a long red spear. I had no idea that these... "Servants" would look so... I honestly couldn't think of a word to describe him.

"I am the Servant Lancer. Upon your summoning, I have come forth." He stated formally until his eyes focused on me. "So you're my Master, eh lass?" Lancer looked rather smug about that declaration. How was I supposed to handle this, just like a Celestial Spirit contract? No, because I already tried summoning him that way and it had failed. Maybe he could tell me what to do. Yeah that seemed like the best course of action.

"I am Lucy, and yes I'm your Master." Okay, so far so good. "So, uh, this is my first time summoning a Servant, so would you mind explaining to me who and what you are?" Please obey my order, please obey my order, PLEASE OBEY MY ORDER!

"Sure, I don't mind giving you the quick rundown of what's going. When we are in a safer place, I'll answer any other questions you have, sound good?" The Servant "Lancer" responded as he got into a comfortable siting position.

"I wish I had some fish to snack on. I get the feeling this will be pretty boring." Happy sighed. But despite his whining he also sat down. Well in any event, I hoped that now this Lancer guy would explain to me why I couldn't summon him the regular way.

(end scene)

Lancer was actually rather patient as he told me what a Servant was. Apparently they were "weapons of war and battle, wielded by their Master to destroy their enemies and accomplish their goals". He then stated that Servants were much stronger than any Celestial Spirit, but they also had a greater amount of free will. For example, if I ordered my new Servant to jump in front of an incoming attack (not that I ever would) in order to protect me, then it would be up to Lancer's own discretion on whether or not to obey. While Celestial Spirits do have some free will, in the end they would follow any orders given to them by their contractor without questioning them (at least most of the time as proven with Aquarius), Servants apparently existed outside of the Celestial King's authority. Because of that, apparently a Servant could even kill their own Master if they really disliked them, though Lancer assured me that he wouldn't do that to me so long as I didn't treat him badly or force him to do anything particularly villainous, as it went against his personal code of honour.

Also, Celestial Spirits can only take on one kind of role, while a Servant – since they're human in nature – can be far more versatile. Servants are able to operate machines and various other types of equipment since they're given the knowledge of the local customs and culture of the time and civilization they're summoned into, meaning that they can even blend into regular society. They are even immune to some types of Magic. And on top of everything else, there was the Servant class system.

Lancer stated that there were seven Servant classes in total, each with their own unique strengths and weaknesses, and a single Crimson Gate Key for each class; Lancer, the Servant of the Spear; Saber, the Servant of the Sword; Archer, the Servant of the Bow; Rider, the Servant of the Mount; Caster, the Servant of the Spell; Assassin, the Servant of Murder; and Berserker, the Servant of Madness.

After giving us the brief explanation of what a Servant was, I just had one question that needed to be asked.

"Lancer... how exactly am I supposed to summon you again? I don't think I'll be able to say that entire aria again while I'm in a fight, plus your Gate Key kind of… exploded when I summoned you."

"You don't need to worry about that, lass, take a look at your left hand." I did as he instructed and I saw a red mark that looked exactly like the blade of his key. "That thing's called a 'Servant's Seal', and it contains the proof of our contract. Obviously it also has the added bonus of being attached to your body so long as our contract exists, so you don't have to worry about losing it unlike your Gate Keys. Now you'll need to repeat that aria if you plan on contracting more Servants assuming you ever find any others, but just to summon a Servant you're already contracted to, all you need to do is concentrate your will on the seal, and shout out the Servant's class name. When you do it for me, I'll be right there at your side in an instant. Servants can also manifest themselves at will, so there is no need to worry. I'll keep you safe, Master."

Well that put my mind at ease. At least I now I have a loyal... Servant. Well I better tell him why I'm here in the first place.

"Lancer, is it all right with you if I quickly tell you the reason that I'm in this temple?" I asked him. There was one of two ways he could answer me.

"If you want to, lass. It makes no difference to me if you do or don't."

I decided to take that as a "Sure, go ahead."

"Well the reason we're here is because we are part of a wizard guild called Fairy Tail, and we took on a mission to lift a curse on this island that's transformed the villagers here into demons." I went on to tell him the story of what my team and I were doing, and what we'd discovered. Lancer just nodded his head occasionally and listened.

"Okay, so you need my help in finding the people responsible for this... and helping you lift the curse, which is probably involve a fair amount of breaking shit. Well so long as I get to have a good fight, it makes no difference to me. I'm in, Master."

So long as he fought people… He sounded just like Natsu. Suddenly a realization hit me.

"Oh no! It's only three hours until midnight! Happy, we better get going! Who knows what Natsu and Gray are doing right now. They must be really worried. Come on, we need to find them quick!"

(end scene)

As me, Happy, and my new Servant walked down one of the temple's many corridors, I heard a voice nearby. "Come on, Gray! We need to go find them! We have three hours before midnight arrives, that's plenty of time to do a quick search of this temple. Plus I heard an explosion earlier, we should go check it out!"

"We're not going anywhere. Lucy can handle herself." Gray's voice replied coldly (no pun intended). "I'm not moving one inch from this spot, and neither are you. They can find their way back to us on their own."

"Hey guys, we're back!" I happily announced as we came around the corner.

"Speak of the she-devil and she shall appear." Gray smirked. "Told you they'd find their way back, Natsu, now we can… go find… Lucy, who is the guy in blue body tights?" Gray asked as he gave me a look that would best be described as both curious and cautious.

Suddenly feeling an ominous sense of bloodlust behind me, I turned and came face to face with Lancer. A mysterious shadow seemed to have fallen over his eyes, and I could see numerous tick marks appearing on his forehead. Also, both of his hands were clenched so tightly around the shaft of his spear, the knuckles had turned white. He obviously hated having his appearance made fun of.

"This is my new Servant, Lancer. Lancer, these are my friends Gray and Natsu." While I was fairly certain nobody could tell, I was pretty nervous at the idea of them meeting, because I really didn't want my friends to fight my Servant. Well, I was mostly concerned about Natsu picking a fight with him. Let's hope he didn't.

Natsu blinked. "You have a servant? When did you hire a butler?"

I groaned "Natsu you idiot. Not that kind of servant. Lancer here is a lot like my Celestial Spirits."

"Except Servants are _way_ more powerful than any Celestial Spirit." Lancer added smugly.

Why Lancer... Why did you have to say 'more powerful'? Now Natsu is definitely going to challenge you to a fight.

"Oh really? I bet you can't take on a Dragon Slayer! Come on, Blue Boy, let's fight!" Natsu roared enthusiastically.

"No one calls me 'Blue Boy'!" Lancer snarled as he got into a combat stance. This isn't going to end well.

"Oh yeah? Say's who!" Natsu smirked at he charged at the Servant with his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist.

Lancer didn't seem fazed in the slightest that Natsu could control fire. All he did was do a quick spin and swung the pummel of his spear – Gae Bolg, he called it – right into Natsu's gut. Effectively winding him and ending the fight.

"Says the blunt end of my spear, dirtbag. Insult me again and next time it'll be the sharp end." Lancer's cold statement seemed to penetrate Natsu and the Dragon Slayer looked up at him. I thought that he was going to try and call Lancer names again, but Natsu always had a way of surprising people.

"How'd you move that fast! One minute you were just standing there and then suddenly you were able to hit me in the gut! How'd ya do that! You gotta teach me!" Natsu gave a look that was full of both admiration and hope. Jeez, did his Dragon Slayer Magic fry this idiot's brain or something?

"You can attribute that to my A+ ranked Agility, and no I can't teach you because humans simply can't fight the way Servants do. Sorry kid, but you're out of luck." Lancer stated as he shot down Natsu's hopes and dreams.

"Ah, come on! You have to teach me! You just have to!"

This conversation was going nowhere. Maybe there was a better – or more peaceful – way of passing the time... Think Lucy, think.

"I know, I'll summon Lyra! She'll calm everyone down and help make the time go by faster!" I exclaimed as I reached for my Gate Keys when a hand stopped me.

"If you want to summon a Celestial Spirit, lass, then I'd better go. You don't have the energy required to maintain a Servant and a Celestial Spirit at the same time. Maybe when you get stronger, but as it stands, not right now. I'll see you again when you dismiss... Lyra was it? Until next time." Just like that, Lancer disappeared but I could still feel his presence even though I couldn't see him. Oh yea, he explained this to me, he would first go into his inactive form or "Spirit Form" as he called it and then seal himself inside the "Servant's Seal". That way he could travel around and still talk to me telepathically if he needed to. If only my Celestial Spirits could do that... Oh well. Now where was I, oh yeah.

"Open, Gate of the Golden Harp, Lyra!"

After Lyra sang us all a soothing song, we all fell into a deep sleep but that peaceful sleep… one that was interrupted when the ground began to shake!

"What's going on! Is it an earthquake!" Happy screamed as he began to panic.

"I don't know, but let's... Look at the ceiling! What's that light!" Natsu was the first to notice a purple light coming from the ceiling and was shinning on top of Deliora.

"I don't know, but I get the feeling that Deliora was placed here on purpose." I nervously stated.

"That's moonlight, but why would someone be doing this?" Gray's guess was as good as mine at this point. It just doesn't make any sense.

"I guess we're gonna find out. Come on, let's get going." After Natsu's declaration we all headed upstairs. We were going to get to the bottom of this mystery.

As we headed into the main floor of the temple we noticed the same purple magic circle that was causing the moonlight to shine upon Deliora deep in the temple's lower levels.

"Why would someone put a magic circle in the middle of a temple?" Gray was beginning to question the motives of whoever was behind this but I got a feeling that if we kept going we would find out.

"Let's keep going and find out." We all nodded and continued to head upstairs to the top of the temple.

As we got to the top of the temple we noticed a group of people performing some kind of ceremony to call down the moon's light. We all headed to the remains of a wall and hid behind to observe them.

"You think these guys are the people responsible to what is happening to the islanders?" Happy asked no one in particular but I couldn't shake the feeling that he was right with his observation.

"Maybe, and they could possibly be the ones responsible for moving Deliora here too. But that just doesn't make any sense to me. That ice can't be melted." Gray did have a point, he even stated that the spell that his master used could never be broken so why would the people take the time to move Deliora here?

"That's technically not true." To my surprise it was Lyra who spoke up. "Their using a ceremony called 'Moon Drip'. It takes the concentrated light from the moon to shine upon the demon downstairs. Concentrated moonlight has the power to break any spell. That's why they moved that creature here; they're trying to revive it."

"What! That's crazy! Why would anybody want to revive Deliora!? Do they have any idea what kind of monster they would be unleashing if they did!" Gray was getting angrier by the second. Whoever is doing this had to be insane.

"Hey everyone, heads up. It looks like someone is coming." Luckily I noticed otherwise I'm sure we would've been spotted. It looks like that the guards from before. Toby (a dog person who only wears jeans), Yuka (a man with blue hair all spiked straight up with the bushiest eyebrows ever) and Sherry (the chick with the curled up pink hair and was also wearing a pink dress with black lace/trimming with hearts all over it), and someone new. The new guy was wearing a helmet that covered his eyes but looked like a head, with a white jacket with a huge spiked collar. He was also wearing metal greaves on his feet, as well as black pants and a white shirt.

"We couldn't find the intruders, Cold Emperor. I can't believe I lost precious sleep over that wild goose chase." Yuka told their leader.

"Well maybe there weren't any! Did ya ever think about that?" Toby shouted at Yuka.

"I'm terribly sorry, Cold Emperor, we couldn't find the intruders. I can't even speak about love at a time like this. It's just too sad." Sherry told this so-called "Cold Emperor" who apparently was their leader. Well at least we know who is responsible for bringing Deliora here.

"How long before Deliora is revived?" was the only reply he gave her.

"Either later tonight or tomorrow night." was her answer to his question.

"Well which one is it, girl! Tonight or tomorrow night!" Toby was obviously not amused with that answer.

"That voice... It can't be." When I turned to face Gray he had a look of pure and utter shock on his face. I've never seen him like this before.

"Gray... You okay man?" Natsu asked. He was clearly concerned about his friend's unusual behaviour.

"Destroy the village."

But his concern turned into outrage when this Cold Emperor guy gave his minions those instructions.

"Yes sir."

And they were actually going to do it! But the villagers didn't have anything to do with being intruders. It was us! IT WAS US!

"I'm tired of all this sneaking around!" Natsu roared as he jumped out from our hiding spot.

…And just like that our cover was blown.

"The villagers had nothing to with this! We're the intruders you're looking for!" Upon finishing his sentence he released his Fire Dragon's Roar into the sky, effectively giving away our position to everyone within a ten-kilometer radius. Smart move, Natsu, real smart.

"Well Lyra, you better get going. This is going to get ugly, fast."

"You sure? I can sing a song to calm everyone here down." She said, giving me a hopeful look, but I had to shoot her down.

"Just go back to the Celestial World already!" With that, she vanished. Now what was I going to do? I could summon anyone but Aquarius at the moment, but who to pick... I know.

With my mind made up, I focused my will on the red seal on my left hand. "Lancer!" And just like when he vanished earlier, he appeared out of thin air, ready for combat.

"So I'm assuming you want me to fight all these people, eh Master? This is going to be fun." He then gave a look that sent a chill running down my spine. That smile was filled with pure malice. I had to tell him who his targets were though before he went berserk on everyone.

"You have your orders, go destroy the village already." Their leader was still willing to destroy the village! What kind of psycho would do that?

"What, but we're the intruders you're looking for, so why are you still going to destroy the village!" Now Natsu was furious.

"Even if they weren't the intruders, anyone who stands in my way, intentionally or not, must be destroyed. Now go destroy the village!"

"Sir." His lackeys replied in perfect synch. They were actually going to do it! I can't believe this!

"Not so fast! I came here looking for a good fight and I'm going to get a good fucking fight!" The Servant of the Spear boldly declared.

Ugh, I can't believe he just swore and over something so trivial as fighting. Maybe I made a mistake summoning him.

"Oh yeah? How are you going to stop us?" Yuka responded as cool and collected as ever. Sherry took up a position on Yuka's right while Toby did the same on his left. I turned back to Lancer, waiting to see what tricks he had up his sleeve.

"Like this!" Lancer then proceeded to charge all three of them at once! He was able to hit Sherry across the face with Gae Bolg's pommel, which would quickly turn into a bruise just above her left temple. Lancer then used the spearhead and stabbed behind him into Toby on the right side of his ribcage. His follow-up was pulling the head out of Toby's ribs and pivoting on his left foot as he turned to his right. My Servant then spun Gae Bolg once and gave Yuka a light cut across his torso that stretched from his left shoulder to his right hip.

"_Ice-Make: Eagle_!"

These words came from the Cold Emperor, and I watched as numerous birds made of ice launched themselves at Lancer.

"The man with the spear could be a problem. Dispose of him first, then destroy the village." The mysterious man ordered while Lancer evaded his attack. He sounded pretty pissed at my Servant's interruption.

"Yes sir." Their reply was in complete synch again. Man just who are these people?

"Well, it looks like this fight might actually prove to be entertaining. Not bad for my first day on the job." Lancer declared viciously. Did he really like fighting so much that he didn't care that he was outnumbered?

"We'd better make this fast. After all we don't want to make the Cold Emperor wait forever. Now let us show this mysterious man in blue body tights just how powerful love is." With that declaration from Sherry, the four combatants got into combat stances, though I noticed that Lancer was now sporting a tick mark on his forehead again and glaring at the female wizard.

"Hey! I want to fight someone too!" Natsu quickly charged at their boss but the leader quickly launched some Ice-Make Magic at Natsu. As soon as the magic hit him, Natsu's body started to freeze over.

"_Gaahh_! Cold!" Natsu screamed, and to be completely fair I had to agree with the idiot. After all he now had a ball of ice around his torso that covered every part of his torso down to his knees and elbows, and went as high as his neck.

"Natsu!"

I just started to run towards him to help him... "Happy! Get Lucy out of here and evacuate the village!" only to be picked up by Happy and carried off.

"Wait! Happy, put me down! I can't leave Lancer! And Natsu needs our help!" I tried desperately to get Happy to turn around but he just wouldn't listen to anything I said.

"_It's okay lass, I'll be fine. I'll come join you after I've done taking down this guy's minions. And besides, fighting three wizards with unknown abilities at the same time, this is what my dreams are made of! Unfortunately though, I'll have to make this quick. After all, the farther you are from me, the more magic I'll drain from you, Master."_ I quickly realized that Lancer must've been communicating through the mental link between us that he'd mentioned earlier. I felt relieved at his confidence, though at the same time I was concerned about his mental stability and the fact that he would have to take more of my Magic Energy to fight at full strength. And on top of everything, I was still worried about Natsu.

"Happy, we have to go back and help Natsu! We can't just abandon him!" This was it, my last attempt to get Happy to see things my way and turn around.

"Lucy, that spell that their leader used froze the air around Natsu. If we stayed we would've been frozen as well. Besides, I can only carry one person at a time." Okay, I guess I could understand the cat's reasoning, but it still felt wrong to just leave Natsu behind.

Then it dawned upon me. This must be just as hard for Happy as it was for me. With that realization I was determined to help the village.

"Let's get going Happy! We have a village to evacuate."

"Aye sir!"

(end scene)

"So kid, what are going to do now?" I turned to face the kid called Gray. "What's your plan of attack?"

"I'm going to take Lyon down before he can release Deliora." There was fire in his eyes and steel in his voice. I like him already.

"Alright, you handle the ice wizard and I'll take care of his lackeys. Now then... Let's dance."

"Hey don't forget about me!" The guy known as Natsu was still willing to fight even though he obviously couldn't since he was mostly incased in ice. The kid had spirit, I had to give him that much.

"Sorry Natsu, but I'm afraid you're not going to be much help here." And with that said, Gray kicked Natsu and sent him rolling down the temple.

"Well, I better get started then!" I then charged at my foes and pushed them down the temple as well.

We went down at least twenty feet and landed just on top of the platform overlooking the temple's entrance. This was where I was going to fight them and beat them. I started shaking with anticipation. I can't wait to start trading blows with them! "I can't wait to start this fight!"

"So you want to die that badly? Very well then, let's see how you handle this!" The blue haired man shouted as two blue magic circles appeared on his hands where two blue spheres formed and were swiftly launched.

I easily jumped into the air to do a dive bomb at him, but I didn't expect the dog faced guy to jump up and engage me while in midair.

"Is that the best you got!"

I quickly spun Gae Bolg around and clocked him on the right side of his head, leaving a scratch that stretched from his ear to his eye. Man, if this was the best they had to offer, then they wouldn't last too long. How disappointing, here I was hoping for a fight like the ones I used to enjoy back before I became a Servant, and this was what I got?

Apparently I spoke to soon because all of the sudden the ground began to shake and a giant shadow loomed over me. I turned around just in time to see a giant rock golem raise its left arm. I instantly became grateful for my A+ ranked Agility as I dodged to the side, ensuring that when the massive fist struck the ground, I was well out of harm's way.

"I don't know how you're doing it, but for some reason my Marionette Magic doesn't have any effect on you despite the fact that you're a summoned creature." The pink haired girl muttered, clearly irritated.

"That's because I'm not just some run of the mill Celestial Spirit, I'm a Servant; Contracted to my Master through one of the Seven Crimson Keys. I'm are far more powerful than any Celestial Spirit you'll ever see." I boasted.

Well, now that they knew that, I had to wait and see how this would affect how much effort they were going to put into this fight. After all, if even one of them had any idea as to just how deadly a Servant was, they would quickly realize that they couldn't afford to hold back.

Which was precisely what I wanted.

"A Crimson Key… I thought that they were just a legend. But to think that they actually exist… that must mean that you were human at some point. This certainly explains why my Marionette Magic isn't having any effect on you." Apparently the revelation of what I was had been too much for the pink haired girl, and she was now spending too much time thinking when she really should have been acting. But it seemed that she didn't have to, because the blue haired man with caterpillars for eyebrows along with dogface were gearing up for another assault.

"It doesn't matter who he is, Servant or Celestial Spirit, either his Master will run out of Magic Energy or if we give him enough damage he will disappear. So quit your gawking Sherry, and get ready to fight him!" I turned to face the newly identified Sherry. Well that seemed to have snapped her out of her thoughts.

"You're right. The Cold Emperor gave us a job to do. Just because we have to fight him, does not change anything. There's just one of him and three of us. There is no way he can defeat us all."

Uh, why_ couldn't_ I defeat them all? In any event, at least these idiots were finally starting to take this fight seriously, so it looked like I was gonna get to enjoy myself at least a little bit.

Well the main problem was definitely going to be that golem. I knew some runes that would make short work of it, but I highly doubted that her two friends would give me time to carve them out. So the best course of action was to take the caster down quickly.

I charged at Sherry, and her reaction was to have her golem throw a right punch. I once again utilized my A+ ranked Agility as I jumped onto its forearm and began running the length of the arm to stab her in the right shoulder.

"Oh no you don't!"

The blue haired man quickly launched two more of his magic spheres at me, though I easily dodged them both. I jumped into the air did a flip over Sherry and landed on the golem's left shoulder beside her. I was just about to thrust my spear into her when I felt something scratch my left leg. The dog-faced man had climbed the golem and was hanging onto its shoulder right below me and Sherry.

"What! Why didn't my magic work! You should be paralyzed right now!" Dogface exclaimed with a look of total shock on his face. Well, considering that his weapon of choice seemed to be his fingernails turned into claws... I wasn't surprised.

"He's obviously Lancer, one of the three Knight Class Servants, so that means that he has Magic Resistance!" Sherry answered. But instead of heeding her warning and taking the time to fall back and get into a combat stance, dog boy just stayed where he was. How stupid was this guy?

I quickly got into the best position possible to bring down Gae Bolg on his head. "This is the end for you, my friend!" Time slowed down, I could see the realization and fear in his eyes. This was it for him, and upon seeing that expression I couldn't help but smile. He'd tried to put up a fight, but it just hadn't been good enough. Not that that was much of a surprise.

"Toby!" It seems someone decided to hit a switch, because the next thing I knew the golem jumped, throwing off my balance just enough for my spear to miss its mark before the momentum launched me from the golem's shoulder.

As I began my fall, I quickly adjusted myself so I would land on my feet, but apparently my enemies were one step ahead of me for once.

"Try and dodge this!" The blue haired man launched five of those blue spheres at me. I was able to dodge the first three, but even a Servant can only dodge so much while in midair, and the last two hit me. As I was launched backwards, Sherry used her golem's left arm to backhand me into the temple wall. The dog-faced guy apparently named Toby came charging at me with his claws at the ready.

"Try to kill me, will you? I'll kill you!" He then proceeded to rapidly scratch at my torso, though other than ruining my suit and drawing a bit of blood, nothing much else happened.

I gave him a swift kick in the gut to force him back a few steps, then crouched down quickly and launched myself upwards, the blade of Gae Bolg piercing his right shoulder.

"Ahhhh!" Much like a batter swinging at an oncoming fastball I swung the shaft of my spear into his gut and launched Toby straight at Sherry. With those two out of commission for the moment, I set my sights on bushy brows and charged him. He threw more of his blue spheres at me, but I was much more versatile on the ground than in the air, and I easily dodged them all. As I closed in on the mage, I prepared my Gae Bolg to inflict the killing blow.

Well I was in the perfect position until he had the good sense to actually jump back. So instead of his heart, my spear instead stabbed into his ribcage. I heard a crack indicating that I took out one of his short ribs or a false rib. Either way he's going to be in some pain for awhile.

"Gargh!" Well now that he can't go anywhere all I have to is pull out Gae Bolg and then I could... "Now Toby!"

Before I even knew what happened, his hands had those same blue circles from before but instead of spheres, there was a barrier... A barrier that I was in the middle of! "Oh shit." I groaned as I realized I had just fallen into a trap. I could feel it making my Magic Resistance go down a whole rank. So now instead of a C rank Magic Resistance, it was now D rank. Thankfully because I was a living breathing human I was still safe from Sherry's Marionette Magic, but for Toby's Paralysis Magic, while I wouldn't be paralyzed, my movements will definitely be slower.

"Right Yuka!" Right on cue, Toby began to scratch my legs again, because my whole upper body was caught in the barrier. I need to get out of this barrier and fast!

I quickly activated all the runes on my body, and gave a hard left jab to the blue haired man known as Yuka. Once he was down, the barrier disappeared and I pulled out Gae Bolg just as Toby was jumping back, I gave him a cut that stretched right across his chest from shoulder to shoulder.

'Damn it. Now this is where things get complicated.' I wounded Toby four times. He's stopped bleeding from his head, meaning that it's starting to scab up, but the wounds on his right shoulder and chest are still fresh plus his stab wound hasn't been bandaged yet so it's a miracle that he's still standing. Yuka has a stab wound and a pretty deep gash on his chest that if left untreated could lead to his death... As for Sherry, she's still as fit as a fiddle aside from the little cut I gave to her head. And with that golem, I'm not sure if I can keep this up for much longer. I'm using up way too much Mana, and with my Master so far away, I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up. Even with all my runes activated and my Magic Resistance back to normal, it's still going to take a while before the Paralysis Magic can be expelled from my system. 'Now next question... What is my next move?'

"Angelica! Help us!" Well I'm running out of time to decide, because once Sherry said those word, a giant turquoise rat with black eyes wearing a black corset-style top with pink edges and laced black in a cross section, with a white lace headband and red ribbon across her chest appeared in the sky, using it's tail in a helicopter-type style to fly.

"Oh you've got to be shitting me. This just keeps on getting better and better." Giant rats, talking cats and rock golems. What's next? Is their boss going to show up and join in.

"Hey it's the Cold Emperor! We're saved!" Oh come on! Damn you to hell E ranked Luck!

"Get Yuka out of here, I'll deal with this interloper." This guy who Gray identified as Lyon ordered.

"But Cold Emperor! He's too powerful for you take on alone. We will continue to fight by your side in the name of love." Sherry returned back to her leader. Well this was going to be a bit more difficult. Taking on three is one thing but four plus a rock golem, and I could feel my Master beginning to tire quickly as I drained her of her energy. At this rate, she'd fall unconscious... Oh well, at least I took down one.

"I... can still fight... It's just a scratch." as Yuka said that, he forced himself onto his feet and he got ready to launch more of those blue spheres at me.

Well I'm running out of options. So now the question is, continue to fight and risk hurting my Master... or perform a strategic retreat in order to let my Master recover so I can win the next fight.

*Thud, Crash!*

Time's up! The giant rat landed and I quickly utilized me Disengage skill, went into my Spirit Form to preserve what little mana I had left and retreated.

While I didn't kill any of them, hopefully I bought my Master enough time to evacuate the village. On top of that, at least two of them will be out of commission so there was no way that they'll be attacking anytime soon. I quickly departed from the temple and headed to the presence of my Master. Well lass, hopefully you got the village evacuated.

(end scene)

"Listen to me! The people who are responsible for causing the curse are on their way here! They're coming to destroy your village, you must evacuate immediately!" I can't believe it took us that long to get back to the village! What did Happy do, take the scenic route?

"I don't care who's coming to the village! Why haven't you and your friends destroyed the moon yet!" The village chief did not look happy.

"It's not the moon that's causing this curse, it's just an aftereffect of them using a ceremony to collect moonlight. Now quickly, you have to evacuate!" I was hoping he would listen to reason.

"No! You're Wrong! It's obviously the moon that's causing the curse! Don't listen to her! She's lying!" It took two villagers to carry away their chief away. I just can't believe it. I flat out told him the truth and he wouldn't listen.

"Don't be angry with him. He's been like this ever since he had to kill Bobo. He doesn't mean it." I looked over at the red colored demon on my right. I quickly started to sympathize with the chief, understanding that having to kill a family member must have been very difficult to the chief to do and he obviously wasn't handling it very well.

"Poor guy. I hope he's ok." I was really concerned about their chief now. "I feel so bad for him."

"Hey now lass, my condition isn't that bad." I looked over at my left and saw Lancer. He was in pretty rough shape, what exactly happened to him to cause his suit to be ripped and torn? He had bloodstains on his chest and his legs. His hair was all messed up and covered with dirt. Not to mention he was covered with scratches on his right side.

"Lancer, what happened! You look like you got injured pretty bad!" Now I was concerned, I should not have left his side. Then he would still be fine.

"It looks worse than it actually is. I told you, I have A ranked Battle Continuation, the only way to put me down is if my brain gets destroyed or if I'm stabbed in the heart. Even then I can still keep going for at least a minute before I finally kick the bucket. Plus, if you think I look bad, you should really see the other guys." Well so long as he was fine I guess that's okay, but now I had a new question.

"What exactly do you mean by 'You should see the other guys'?"

"Well I stabbed dog face in the right shoulder, cut him on the right side of his face and gave him a nice cut on his chest. For the blue haired man I stabbed him on the left side of his ribcage. I think a broke a rib, but I'm not sure which one. I wasn't able to kill any of them though, there magic was a bit much for me and since I was running out of mana I hardly doubt that I could've killed them... Lass, you ok? You look a little pale." Look a little pale, I felt _sick_ to my stomach! He just said he wasn't able to kill any of them! Just doing that much would be enough to stop them or at least slow them down but killing! I know they're the enemy but I don't want anybody to die!

"What gave you the right to think that you had to kill them!" I couldn't help but shout. I needed to make one thing clear that he was not allowed to kill any one. Not ever!

"I'm a Heroic Spirit. I killed so many people when I was alive that my name has become legend. Blood and death is what made me, 'Cu Chulainn, Blue Spearman of the Wind!' so famous that I was able to become a Servant in the first place! So lass, just because you don't like what I do, doesn't mean I won't continue to do it. That's why we Servants are feared. The actions that we did while we were alive have made us famous. When I was alive, I was praised for my abilities to stare down entire armies and not leave a single enemy soldier standing. Just because you don't approve of my method of handling things, won't change the way that I handle them. You got that lass?" I can't believe that Servants were so dangerous. Lancer told me that they were weapons of war... But I never even considered that they were so cruel. I thought that they would be just like Celestial Spirits. I guess I was wrong. But I'm going to try and change his way of handling things. Even if I need to stand in his way and get stabbed in the process.

"Fine then Lancer. I won't stop you but I will try and change you. Now go into the Servant's Seal so you can recover your mana. I need to summon a Celestial Spirit to help me right now." Even though I was calm, cool and collected on the outside, on the inside I was angry and furious.

"I like you already. You are strong willed and I like women who are strong willed. I accept your challenge lass! let's see if you can change me." With a smile on his face, he happily disappeared.

Now back to the helping the village. "Open, gate of the maiden. Virgo!"

(end scene)

"All right Virgo. Is everything ready?" I looked over at Virgo. and she had that same expressionless face like always.

"Yes Princess. I've dug the hole and covered it... But I don't think it's going to work." How can she say that!

"Of course it's going to work!" I nearly shouted at her. "There is only one way into this village, so if they want to destroy it, they have to pass over the trap. And once their captured we can force them to change all the villagers back to normal." I can't believe that my own Celestial Spirit was doubting me. What is the world coming to.

'_I have to agree with the maid on this one lass. There is no way in hell that this will catch anybody_'. Lancer was able to communicate with me through the mind. Man, Servant's sure seem to have Celestial Spirits beat in almost every single way.

'_Not you too Lancer... Come on have a little more faith in your Master alright? I'm positive that I'm going to catch someone._' I just knew it. I was going to catch someone.

'_Well if you say so. I still think this is a bullshit plan. Why use such underhanded tactics when instead we can face them head on is beyond me._'

'_Violence doesn't always have to be the answer for everything Lancer. Besides this way we can avoid causing damage to the village itself._' Man changing his way of thinking might be a bit tougher than I thought.

'_Well you got a point there. Carry on then lass. I can't wait to see your face when this ridiculous plan_ backfires.'

Well at least Lancer's supporting me... sort of. Now if only Virgo would.

"Yea I have to agree. There is absolutely no way that this is going to work." Great now the villagers are beginning to doubt me.

"I just don't see who would be stupid enough to fall for this."

"This is one of the oldest tricks in the book. There's no way it'll work."

"See Princess. No one believes that this will work. What makes you so sure that it will?" Well I can't really tell her off. I do believe in treating Celestial Spirits as living beings other than just tools.

"I just know it will." That was the only explanation that I could offer her. I just knew it would work.

"Miss Lucy! I see someone coming!" Well at least the gate keeper is taking this seriously.

"Ok open the gate!" Ok here they come. I know Lancer told me that at least two people will be out of commission for a bit, but since Sherry is still able to move and fight, plus that rock golem of hers well this was going to be interesting.

"Hey guy's! We made it!" Instead I see a still frozen Natsu with an unconscious Gray on his back.

I took a quick look around. Everyone except for Virgo had a shocked expression on their face. Including me!

'_Stop him lass! Otherwise that idiot is going to ruin that stupid plan of yours!_'

That brought me out of my shocked state. "Natsu! Stop, don't come any closer!" Lancer was right, if I don't stop him, then my plan will be ruined.

"Huh? What... Stop... But why?" He looked confused as to why I would say this but he kept on coming.

"Natsu! Seriously, trust me, you want to stop right now!" He's so close just one more step and...

"Well all right then." He stopped. Oh thank the Celestial Spirit King, he stopped. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"What's with the weird looking grass... AAHHHH!" Just as he voiced his question he took one step forward and fell down. Ruining my trap.

"I can't believe it, he actually fell for it."

"Well I guess I owe you an apology Miss Lucy. You did catch someone." The villagers were not making me feel any better.

_'Well damn me to hell. It actually worked. You caught someone with this lame ass trap._'

'_I just hope he's ok._' I walked over to where my pit fall trap was. "Natsu you ok?" I looked over the edge and down on Natsu.

"Very funny... but we don't have time to play practical jokes on each other." Should I tell him that this was my idea?

"Don't talk to me about it. This was Lucy's dumb idea." I can't believe Happy would just sell me out like that!

"I should've known!" Oh man, Natsu looks pretty annoyed with me. this is not good.

"Natsu, I'm so glad that your ok." Happy does look relieved that Natsu is ok, and so was I for that matter.

"Yea I'm more or less fine. But Gray is down for the count though." He looked a little angry that one of Fairy Tail's mages could be beaten so easily. He then proceeded to scratch his head when he noticed that the ice was gone. "I'm free! Wow that fall must've broken the ice!"

"Well at least my pitfall trap did something useful." I was still disappointed that it didn't work out the way I planned it though.

"Actually Princess, I think the ice disappeared when he left the range of the person who froze him in the first." Thanks Virgo, I needed that.

This raised another question. And I'm not sure if there was any answer for it.

"Where exactly are the people who are supposed to destroy the village?" Happy asked no one in particular. He was just hoping to get an answer.

"You know I'm not entirely sure... Lancer did slow them down but they should've been here by now." Where exactly was Sherry?

"I don't know." Natsu finally decided to climb out of the hole. The villagers helped carry Gray out of the hole. When he was lying down I finally got a good look at him.

'_Oh man, Gray looks pretty rough._' I began to talk to Lancer. Maybe He'll know what were up against.

'_I'm not surprised. When their boss showed up to join his lackey's, he didn't even have a scratch on him._'

'_Really? Just how powerful is this guy then?_' If Gray was this beat up, then how tough is their boss?

"I was moving pretty slow, and on top of that I went back up to the top of the temple to get my bearings and climbed back down with Gray on my back. So they should've beat me here." Natsu did have a good point. Being frozen and carrying someone on his back, would definitely slow him down way more then usual. So there was still hope for me yet.

"All right everyone. We still have a chance. Virgo, begin recovering the hole!" Oh yea this time for sure my trap will work.

"I'm sorry Princess but I think we have more important matters than your pitfall trap. Look up." I did as Virgo instructed and I saw the giant rat carrying a bucket of some sort, with Sherry, Yuka and Toby standing on top of the rat.

"What! No fair! Now my pitfall trap is worthless!" Oh now I was pissed off at them for not doing what I wanted them to do. They will pay dearly for this!

'_That's fucking impossible! Dog Face and Blue Hair should be out of commission! There is no way that they could've recovered enough to be able to do this!_'

'_They must have some pretty good healing potions if they can do this._' That's the only way that they could be moving. Even from where I was and from what Lancer described, I could see that Yuka's clothes were blood stained and Toby had a few scars on his body. '_Lancer have you recovered enough to fight them again?_'

'U_nfortunately no. That Paralysis Magic that Dog Face used on me has still not left my system and I still haven't recovered enough Mana yet. I'm afraid I'm still down for the count lass._'

'_That's ok. Take all the time you need. You deserve a rest._' So Lancer still needs a break. No matter, I have plenty of other Celestial Spirits that can help me out. I can still do this.

Just then a bit of a strange liquid fell from the bucket. It looked green, somewhat viscous and had the properties of...

"Jelly?" I looked perplexed as to why they would be using jelly to eradicate the village.

The small glob of the jelly was falling down towards me. I didn't really no how to react so I just stood there. "Look out!" And out of no where, Natsu tackled me from my left making me fly at least a three meters to the right.

"Natsu! what was that for!" All Natsu did was indicate to where I was standing and instead of a puddle like I was expecting, I saw a hole in the ground that looked it was being melted to create! "Acidic Jelly!"

"I knew that stuff smelled dangerous." He turned away from the hole to look up at the rat. "And they're planning on using a whole bucket that stuff to eradicate the village."

This was bad. There was no where to run to, no where to be safe! What are we going to try and do!

Well it seems that we've run out of time because the rat then launched the contents of the entire bucket and it began to fall in the exact shape of the town.

"I want everyone to get into the center of the village! Now!" Before I even knew what happened Natsu took off running to the center of the village. "Happy! you're with me!"

"Aye Sir!" Happy quickly sprouted his wings and took off after Natsu picking him up and carrying him into the sky.

'_Now the talking cat can fly! Why not! I mean if a giant rat can fly why not a talking cat! That just makes perfect fucking sense!_' obviously Lancer didn't see him take me away earlier. Otherwise he would've been less surprised.

'_Easy with the language Lancer. I was just as shocked as you were when I first found out. Minus the swearing though._' It was true. I was pretty shocked that talking flying cats actually existed.

A couple of the villagers carried Gray into the center but the village chief refused to move from Bobo's grave though. Even when the villagers tried to convince him otherwise so they left him. I turned to face Natsu to see what his plan was. I could hear Natsu shouting something.

"The Flames of my right hand. The Flames of my left hand. Put them together and you get... _Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame_!" A giant fireball was created just above his head and then he threw it towards the oncoming jelly. What happened next surprised me.

The jelly dispersed creating a hole right where the center of town was. Except a huge blob of it was heading right towards where the village chief was sitting! I couldn't look. I didn't want to look but as soon as some of the jelly hit where he was sitting...

"Chief!" It was a blur. It all happened too fast, because the next thing I knew Virgo was standing in front of me while holding the chief under her right arm.

"uuhhh." Was the only sound that escaped his mouth. "Shall I punish him for not listening to you Princess?" I gave Virgo a relieved look and had to shake my head no. She then promptly put him down and said here good byes. "Well looks like my time is up, until next time Princess."

While everyone was safe and sound they're village was destroyed. The only thing left standing was Bobo's grave.

"Bobo's grave still stands." The Chief seemed relieve that at least his son's grave was still standing. But that relief quickly turned into outrage when Yuka kicked over the grave stone.

"The Cold Emperor ordered us to eradicate the village. Here we are going to give you an act of mercy by making your death's quick and painless and this is how you repay us? Such a shame that we need to resort to bloodshed." How can someone say that. That's just wrong. Eradicating an entire village that did nothing to deserve this. "So now we need to resort to bloodshed." How can Sherry just say that with a straight face that's ridiculous.

"Fifty villagers, two wizards...fifteen minutes tops. Then we can go and regroup with the Cold Emperor." Well looks like they came looking for a fight, well they're about to get one.

"How could they... Such disrespect! I'm going to take them on by myself! Let me go! They dared to knock over Bobo's grave!" It took three villagers to hold back their chief.

"Come on chief calm down!"

"We gotta get out of here! We don't want to be caught up in a magic fight!"

One of the three villagers holding back their chief turned to the other two. "Get him out of here and take him to a safe place.!"

Just like that, the chief was taken away from the battlefield, screaming curses as he got further away.

"Lucy, you ready?" Natsu gave me a look of determination. I've only seen him like this a few times. This is going to get ugly.

"Yup I'm ready to do this." I returned his look with one of my own reaching for my Gate Keys.

"You better count again because there are three wizards." I couldn't believe Happy was going to join in.

'_That cat is going to jump into the fray too? He's got just as much spirit as that Natsu kid._'

'_Well I guess that Natsu rubbed off on him._'

"I... I can still fight... Don't count me out just yet." I don't know how but Gray was able to stand.

"No way, Gray. Your in no condition to fight them." Natsu did have a point. Gray was way to badly injured to be of any use.

"Natsu... Don't do this to me." Before Gray could say another word Natsu gave a hard punch straight into Gray's gut. "You need to rest and recover your strength Gray. So just relax for a while."

"Natsu... I'm going... to... kill..." That's as far Gray could get before he fell unconscious again.

"That's a little harsh don't you think?" I mean Natsu just took out Gray.

'_Not harsh enough if you ask me._'

'_Lancer, I know that you like to fight people but please... not right now._'

'_Take a good look at him lass. What could he do in his condition? He would just end up getting in the way. Natsu did the right thing._'

I didn't think it through but Lancer was right. What could Gray do in his current condition. He needs to recover before he can be of any help to us.

'_You're right Lancer. Gray needs to recover before he can help anyone. Sorry for snapping at you._'

'_I forgive you lass. Your still a rookie when it comes to analyzing a battlefield._'

"Natsu just gave Gray some tough love. He knows that Gray is in no condition to fight." I gave Happy a look of concern even he couldn't see my face.

"Do you mind taking our friend someplace safe." The question almost could've sounded like a plea.

"Sure we'll take him with us. All right everyone we're heading out." The villagers quickly left, leaving just Natsu, Happy, Yuka, Toby, Sherry and myself, where the village used to stand.

"We're not leaving until everyone in the village is dead. Now Angelica!" All of the sudden the giant rat jumped up into the air, did a backflip and began to spin it's tail. Sherry also jumped into the air and landed on Angelica's hands and they both began charging at the villagers.

I don't know how or why, but for some reason I got too excited. "Were not going to let you kill the villagers!" I took a second to get my bearings and I was holding onto on of the claws of the rat's back feet! "Oh no! I got excited and jumped on!" So I did the most logical thing possible... I began to punch the claw that I was holding!

"No! No! No! I'm going to ley you hurt the villagers!" I was holding on for dear life, while punching a giant claw. I didn't actually see this one coming.

'_Lass, that's not exactly working. Maybe you should try something else._'

Lancer did have a point. I needed to change my approach. But what to do exactly... Oh that could work.

"Well, are you by any chance ticklish?" I started to tickle the foot. Hopefully this will work.

'_You're joking, right lass? There is no way in hell that that is going to work._'

I ignored Lancer. You never know. Maybe it will work. I could then make out Sherry trying to say something.

"Try all you want. It's not going to do you any good. Right Angelica? …Angelica?" Sherry then turned her attention to her giant flying rat, and it looked like my tickle attack was effective after all.

"Hahahaha!" Angelica was in a huge laughing fit. She had to clutch her chest to stop herself. But she also did something that I did not expect: She stopped spinning her tail!

"Angelica! You need to control yourself! Keep spinning your tail!" It was no use, she was laughing to hard to keep focused on anything else.

'_Well your plan worked lass, but you better hold on!_' And hold on I did. We began to free fall back to the ground. It didn't take us too long to "land", and Angelica seemed unconscious. Well now all I need to do is take out Sherry and then I can call it a night.

"How dare you. Now the Cold Emperor will never trust me again. He will never love me again." I was just getting to my feet as she was talking. She seemed pretty angry. "I'm doing to destroy you!"

Well looks like I'm going to have to fight her. This is going to be fun.

All of the sudden the ground began to shake. '_Lass, look out behind you!_'

He didn't need to tell me twice! I quickly jumped forward to avoid being hit by her... tree monster?

'_What the-! I thought she could only make rock golems! Now she can make tree monsters too!_'

'_Lancer, have you recovered enough mana yet? I'm going to need your help with this._'

'_I need a little bit more time, lass, you've got to hold out for a few more minutes._'

If you say so Lancer. All right then. I know just who to summon. I reached for my gate keys and I decided to use Taurus.

"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" Just like that Taurus appeared from a burst of light.

"I ain't no perv! Just a fan of very pretty ladies!" Oh yea... I keep on forgetting that.

"Taurus, take down that tree monster!" Oh yea, now the tide of battle is in my favor. With Taurus' great strength, he'll make short work of that tree monster.

"You got it Miss Lucy!" And with a quick spin of his giant battle axe, he quickly cleaved the tree monster in two.

"All right! Now take out Sherry.!" He started to charge at Sherry but for some reason, he stopped.

'_Lass! You got to send that Spirit back right now! Quickly, before she can use her magic on him!_'

'_What are you talking about Lancer..._'

Before I even knew what hit me. Taurus turned around and attacked me! "Taurus what are you doing!"

"I'm sorry Miss Lucy! But I have no control over my moo-vements!" How could this be happening? Why is he attacking me?

"Wow, I didn't know Fairy Tail wizards were this weak. How you became a member is beyond me. Still, now you're going to know why your kind hates mine." What did she mean by that?

"What do you mean by that?" Well, I guess I'm going to find out.

"You see I use something called Marionette Magic. It allows me to control inanimate objects, as well as Celestial Spirits. So long as the person I want to control isn't human – like that Servant summoned earlier – then I can control anything I want!" Oh crap! Taurus just pinned me to the ground! Now what am I going to do!

"Close, Gate of the Golden Bull!" Why isn't he going back to the Spirit world! Why isn't that working!

"It seems you're forgetting that Celestial Spirits can only go back if both parties consent to it. Well guess what, Taurus isn't going anywhere! Not while I'm controlling him."

This wasn't good, and I can't summon Lancer because Taurus is still here and I can't maintain a Servant and a Spirit at the same time.

"Now let's play a round of blind punch roulette, shall we Taurus? Keep throwing punches until you hit her!" Taurus closed his eyes and began to raise his right arm; I'm running out of options here!

"Taurus! Snap out of it!" I need to get him back to his senses quickly!

"I'm sorry Miss Lucy but I can't stop." I had to move my head to the left to avoid his punch. I had to do the same for when he did it again with his left. He then raised both arms and put his hands together and brought them down! I'm running out of places to dodge, and I'm getting tired.

"Taurus! remember the contract that you made with me! Remember what you promised to do!"

[flashback]

_"Oh look at that hot body of yours! It moo-ves me in ways that you can't even imagine!" I couldn't help but wiggle back and forth. This girl is so pretty!_

_"Great who knew that the Zodiac's golden bull was such a pervert. Maybe making a contract with you is a bad idea." Uh-oh, looks like I'm losing her. I better do something quick; I can't risk losing a hottie like this!_

_"Hey listen miss, if you make a contract with me, I'll do everything in my power to protect you and that hot body of yours." I gave her the most gentle smile I could. I need this contract so bad!_

_"…You promise?"_

_Yes! Score, I got her!_

_"Of course! I can never say no to pretty ladies!"_

[end flashback]

"You need to close your gate Taurus! We need to work together!" "This was it, if this doesn't work then I'm done for.

Once more Taurus raised his right fist. He brought it down, I closed my eyes, accepting the inevitable. But the hit never came. I opened my eyes to see Taurus starting to glow, he had a smile on his face. We did it. We sent him back to the Celestial world.

'_Nice work lass. You're pretty strong, you know that?_'

'_Thanks Lancer. I needed that._' I really did. That lifted my spirits by a lot.

'_Well, I'm good to go lass. I've fully recovered, and ready for combat!_'

'_Thanks Lancer, but I'm going to have to pass. I've got a different plan with how to deal with her._'

'_Strong willed and brave... I couldn't ask for any other Master than you lass. Out of the three other Masters that I've had, you're by far the best._'

'_Thanks for the compliment Lancer._' Now to put my plan into action.

"Look out Missy! You're dealing with a member full fledged member of Fairy Tail!" Oh yea, I was going to beat her.

"I don't know how you managed to do it, but you closed the gate... Even though I was in control." Sherry looks a bit dumbfounded. I could actually beat her.

"Well, I guess that makes me stronger than you." Oh yea, I always wanted to say that line.

"I wouldn't go that far. Don't forget, I can take control of any Celestial Spirit that you summon." She does have a point there.

"Don't be too sure." I went and grabbed Plue's key. "I have several powerful spirits." And she was just about to find out how powerful some of them are. "Open, gate of Canis Minor! Nicolas!"

In a flash of blue light and smoke, Plue appeared. "Alright Plue. go get her!"

Plue began to charge at her... "You're under my control now." Only to stop a few feet from her.

Plue then slowly turned to face me and glared at me. "Um, Plue?" Plue then began to charge at me! "Plue! No!"

"Hah! I told you, any Celestial Spirit that you summon will... be under my control..." I can't believe that she fell for that.

Plue was trying his best to beat me up, but it just felt like someone had cotton on their hands. Now to start phase two of my master plan!

"I knew you would take control of my Celestial Spirit as soon as I summoned one. So I decided to go with little Plue here!" I am a genius! I have her beat now.

I then pulled out my whip and began to spin it around. I quickly smacked the ground where she was standing but she jumped to the right to avoid the hit. This is where things become a bit more difficult.

"You tricked me! You deliberately summoned a weak spirit knowing that I would use it against you!" Plue was still trying his best to beat me up but it just wasn't working. "Enough I release from my control!"

As soon as she said those words, Plue immediately started bowing to me, hoping for forgiveness. "It's alright I forgive you, it's not your fault." He then went back to the Celestial World to rest. Now it's just her and me.

"Just to make sure that I don't fall for that again, I'm going to use something special against you." I don't like the sound of that.

"Rock doll!" Once more the ground began to shake and it seems like some sort of golem made purely our of rock rose up.

'_Sorry lass, but I can't wait any longer._'

All of the sudden Lancer appeared and ready to fight.

"Lancer!" I was a little surprised that he would just show up. I mean, I didn't even summon him and yet here he is.

"Oh, so you're this Servant's Master huh? How did someone like you get a hold on one of the Seven Crimson Keys?" Well what should I tell her. That I just found it in the temple depths?

"That's on a need to know basis miss. And you don't need." Well I guess that works too.

"I see. Well you're still no match for my rock doll!" She does have a point, from the damage he received the last time, I'm not sure if he is up for this.

"That's because last time, I didn't have any chance to destroy it. Now I do." He can destroy it? But how?

'_Lass, once I destroy that golem, take her down ok?_'

'_Ok Lancer. I trust you._' Well if he's got a plan to destroy that thing. Then I better trust him.

(end scene)

'Well I better get to work. My Master is counting on me.' I began my charge at the golem but this time Sherry, decided to make her golem throw a left hook. No matter my plan can still work.

With a quick jump I landed on the arm and began to run up the length of the arm. But instead of going for her I was aiming at the chest of the golem. I quickly began to trace my finger in the air. Much to my Master's surprise, runes began to form where my finger was. The set of runes that I was creating was called "Eihwaz" meaning defense or protection, but if written backwards becomes "Merkstave" which means destruction and weakness. I had to do this quickly, and once I up to the elbow, I jumped to the chest of the golem, pointed my finger and shouted "Merkstave!"

All of the sudden the golem's chest exploded! 'Yes! it worked!' Now with that golem out of the way, my Master has at least a few moments before she can summon up another one.

As the golem crumples into dust and fell down back to the earth- with Sherry along with it-my Master got her whip ready to tie her up.

"Now Lass!" It was now or never. This is our one chance to beat her.

"On it." She's more skilled with that thing then I thought. With two spins over her head, she launched the whip at Sherry and it wrapped her up good and tight.

"Now for the grandee finale!" I charged at her and gave her a hard gut shot. knocking the wind out of her and effectively rendering her unconscious.

"All right we did it! Great work Lancer!" Well at least my Master is proud of my performance.

"Come on lass, let's take her to the beach. We can tie her up there and leave her in a spot that we can get back to later." We better do it fast. I don't know how long she'll be unconscious for.

"Yea, lets take her down there."

(end scene)

It took Lancer and I at least five minutes to get down to the beach. I can't believe that Lancer still has B+ ranked Strength. I mean he's not even breaking a sweat by carrying Sherry on his back. Just how strong are these Servants?

"Well, where should we tie her up at?" I turned to Lancer, maybe he'll have a good spot in mind.

"Hmmm... someplace in the shade. Most likely a tree would be good." I had no idea why Lancer was smiling but I'm not gonna question him.

"This can't be..." Oh looks like Sherry is waking up. "I was defeated... now there going to leave me for dead."

"That's a bit over dramatic miss... Don't you think" Lancer did have a point. That's a bit over dramatic.

"Now I'll never be able to feel Cold Emperor Lyon's love again. Angelica, avenge your master's death!" Did she just say 'Angelica'?

Just like that the giant rat came up from the trees and began to dive bomb us. Oh no I hope Lancer can take it down.

"Stay behind me Lass. I'm going to use my Noble Phantasm!" He's not serious. Does he know how much mana that requires!

It didn't matter because prana and light started to concentrate around the blade of Gae Bolg. But Angelica was still coming towards us. I can't believe this. This is it. This is the end.

"Gae-" but all of the sudden a blur came and slashed Angelica across the chest! who was it! It wasn't Lancer, because he's still standing where he was and just as dumbfounded as I was. "'-What the?" Lancer frowned. "Who stole my kill!?"

All the light and prana that started to concentrate around Gae Bolg, disappeared. But for some reason I felt weak. Like I couldn't stand.

"Easy lass. I used up a fair bit of prana just now, and you already summoned two Celestial Spirits. You're low on your Magic Energy right now. So take it easy for a bit."

"Yeah, I will, Lancer. Mind helping me out?" I know he won't refuse but it still never hurts to ask.

"Sure thing lass. I'll stay with you until you've recovered enough." Thank you Lancer. I put my right arm over his shoulder and he put his left arm around my waist and he was helping me stand up straight.

"Now then lass, do you mind explaining to me who exactly is the new girl?" New girl? Who exactly is he talking about?

I then turned to see where Angelica had fallen, and there was someone there. Some with scarlet colored hair. Erza! I couldn't believe that she would come to help us out.

"Erza! I'm so glad you're here! Listen we need your help." I can't believe that Erza would come here to help us. This is too good to be true.

Slowly she turned to face us with her trademark "I'm going to kill you look." Oh yeah I forgot we stole this S-class quest. We're not even supposed to be here right now.

"It's good to know that you're happy to see me Lucy. Now we just have to get Natsu, Happy and Gray then we can leave this island. You did a serious breach of the rules. I'm here to collect your miserable heads to bring you back to the guild for punishment." Oh man, she's _so_ angry right now. I'm scared. If Lancer wasn't holding me up, I'm pretty sure I would've collapsed by now.

"Another one of your friends, eh lass?" I don't know how or why, but Lancer is completely calm right now. Can he not see that Erza has her "I'm going to kill you" look on? How is he not affected by it?

"Lucy! I'm so glad to see that you're okay! And it even looks like Er-" I just turned my head in time to see Happy, try to fly off to get away from Erza. But looks like she was one step ahead of him, because the next thing I knew, she grabbed the cat's tail and he was hanging upside down.

Lancer calmly observed all this with a raised eyebrow before turning toward me. "Hey lass, who's the fiery redhead with a stick up her ass?"

Did he seriously just say that! Do you have a death wish Lancer!?

"What'd you just say!" Oh man, now Erza look twice as angry! This is so not good!

"Lancer! How dare you talk to the Great Erza that way!"

'Great Erza'... is Happy trying to be a suck up?

"You heard me, bitch. Who are you?" Lancer shut up! Shut up right now!

"I'm Erza 'Titania' Scarlet, S-class mage of Fairy Tail. I'm here to collect Lucy, Happy, Natsu and Gray, and bring them back to the guild for punishment. Who are you?" Erza demanded as she pointed one of her swords at the Servant, and by extension me. Lancer, please don't make her any more angry than she already is. Please!

"I'm the Servant Lancer, also known as Cu Chulainn, 'Blue Spearman of the Wind'. I've been contracted to my Master, Lucy here, through one of the Seven Crimson Keys." Well at least he told her the truth... What did he just say "Servant of my Master, Lucy"? Oh Crap! I'm so dead!

"So you're Lucy's Servant." She turned to face me with those cold eyes of hers. "Lucy, did you tell him to say those things about me?"

I'm dead. Well, goodbye world. I'll miss you.

"No, I'm saying those on my own volition. Now, enough with the 'look of death'. It's just making you look ridiculous."

How does she look ridiculous, Lancer! If anything she looks super scary!

"Lancer, when Erza gets mad, you do not want to mess with her! How are you not scared!?" Happy screams, and for once he has a good point. When Erza gets angry, it's best to be at least ten miles away.

"Listen cat, there is only one woman who could ever scare me, so be thankful to whatever god you believe in that she's long dead." He paused for a minute before continuing. "This Erza chick here doesn't even come close. Hell, she's not even in the same league as 'that woman'!"

"Lancer, who exactly are you talking about?" I'm curious as to who can scare him.

"Her name was Scathach. She's the one who taught me how to fight back when I was alive. But she's dead now, so it doesn't matter anymore." He then turned his attention to the sky. "You hear me bitch! You're dead, so there's no way you can scare me anymore! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I'm seriously concerned for his mental stability at the moment.

-**Somewhere in a different universe, the reincarnation of Scathach sneezes**-

"Ah-choo!" What the, why did I just sneeze?

"Izumi, are you okay? Are you catching a cold?" My loving husband asked me with a concerned look as he rested his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm fine, sweetie." I smiled at him reassuringly. "I just got the feeling that one of my former students is bad-mouthing me behind my back."

At that my husband Sig blinked. "Really? Well who do you think it was?"

I clenched my fist and roared "I know exactly who it was! The nest time I see that smart-ass blond haired midget, I'm going to rip off his automail arm and shove it up his ass!"

**Somewhere in the same universe, a certain short blond boy got an overwhelming feeling of dread and despair**

"Brother, are you okay? You're looking awfully pale all of a sudden." A giant suit of armor said as it looked at me.

"I don't know, Al. I feel like something made Teacher angry, and for some reason she's deciding that she's gonna take it out on me!"

"Well what did you do, Brother?"

"I didn't do anything, Al! She's already beaten the crap out of me for everything I've ever done to that annoyed her even a little bit, and I haven't even seen her for months!" I sank lower into my seat. I don't know what could've happened to make her so angry at me, but I was now determined to never go back to Dublith for as long as I lived, because there was no way I'd survive if I ran into that woman again…

-**We now return to Galuna Island**-

"Come along you three, were going to find Natsu, and Gray and return to the guild." Erza declared.

I can't believe that she would just turn her back on these people. We'd come here to help lift the curse, and now she was forcing us to leave without even finishing it?

"But Erza, we can't just leave them. There are people at the temple who are trying to revive a demon, and they're the ones who are cursing the island because they're using the Moon Drip Ceremony to melt the ice that's incasing him and-" That's as far as I got before she decided to cut me off.

"That's none of my concern. The job request is posted in every guild, they'll just have to wait for _qualified_ wizards to come and do it."

How can she be like this? It just doesn't make sense.

"Now, come on, we need to find Natsu and Gray."

"We last saw Natsu at the village, he was in the middle of fighting two people, but Gray was taken by the villagers to recover from his wounds." I reluctantly answered. I guess that there was no point in arguing with her. She's not going to listen to anything I have to say.

"Then we'll head to the village and look for Natsu, then we'll regroup with Gray and leave."

Why Erza, why do you just want to leave these people when they're asking for our help?

"You, Lancer, are you going to try and stop me from taking Lucy back to the guild.?" She's now directing her attention to my Servant. I wonder how Lancer is going to handle this?

"So long as you don't hurt my Master, I'm fine with you taking her back to the guild for punishment." Gee thanks Lancer. "But if I have any reason to think you're threatening her, you and my spear are gonna have a little chat. You got that, Red?" I just don't get this guy. One moment he's willing to throw me to the sharks, and other times he super loyal. It's going to take me a while to figure out exactly how his mind works.

"Fair enough. Now come on, we need to find Natsu and we need to do it fast." We all started to walk to the remains of the village. Well, I guess this is it.

(end scene)

…Or maybe not.

There was no sign of Natsu, Yuka, or Toby anywhere. Where did he go?

"Lucy, Happy. Didn't you say that this is where Natsu was?" Erza sharply demanded.

Oh boy, Erza is definitely not happy with us.

"Yeah, but I don't know where he went off to after the fight was finished." I answered truthfully. Natsu, why did you have to make things harder for us? We need to find you so we can get out of here, and then Erza hopefully won't kill us!

"Fine then. Happy, do some scouting from the air, try and get a good look around." But was tying up myself and Happy a bit much.

"Yes Ma'am!" Happy quickly flew up high and for about five minutes he was up there getting a good look around. A "gentle" tug on his rope told him to come back down.

"Well Happy, what did you find?" That was all the prompting Happy needed before he told her everything that was relevant to what we needed to know.

"There's a storage area about 1.5 km away, near a different beach. I think the villagers went there. As for Natsu, I couldn't see him anywhere." Well at least we now know where to look for Gray.

"Look Red, if you want to find Natsu, I know a set of runes that can help me track him if you want? Make this search go way faster." Is Lancer trying to get on her good side. Cause if he is, then it's working.

"Thank you Lancer, I accept your help, but first let's get Gray." Erza seemed to brighten up a bit because we have a way to find Natsu. Way to go Lancer.

We then started to head to the storage area, Lancer turned to me and gave me a wink. He is trying to get on her good side. He's smarter than I thought. Maybe he'll try to convince her to not punish us as hard.

It took us twenty minutes to get to the storage area. When we arrived we asked to see how Gray was doing. They said, that he should be up and running in the morning. Alright finally we can go to sleep... Only except it was morning now!

"I can't believe this, we stayed up all night, and now that we can sleep Erza won't let us. I can't believe this." I'm so tired. I looked to my right and saw Happy sitting on top of a barrel, and Lancer leaning against on the pillars supporting the tent.

"You should've thought about that before taking this quest without the proper clearance. This is what happens to those who break the rules." I can't believe that Erza can say that with a straight face.

"So you mean to tell me lass, that the reason that you were on this island is because you stole a job request that you weren't cleared to do?" Oh great not you too Lancer.

"Yea, pretty much." Well if Lancer was going to make fun of me, let's get it over with.

"Well it worked out for me. I got a new Master, got to fight people, so I say that this has been a very fulfilling contract so far." Well I guess that's true, even though we can't finish the quest and get the gold Zodiac key, I still got a Crimson Key.

"Well that's good for you then huh." It actually was, he doesn't care if we were cleared or not. So long as he got to fight people, he doesn't care what we do. He is by any chance related to Natsu?

"Ah what took you so long Gray. You kept me waiting... I hate to be kept waiting." She's even more angry than before. Is that even possible?

"Erza, what are you doing you here." Obviously Gray doesn't remember that we stole this quest.

"I'm here to take you back to the guild for punishment. If I recall, you were going to stop them but you ended up joining them. So that makes you equally guilty. Now, let's go get Natsu and leave." Erza got up, and motioned for us to do the same. I got up from my kneeling position, Happy sprouted his wings to hover and Lancer stopped leaning against one of the pillars and got ready to move.

"I'm not leaving. I'm seeing this through to the end." Did Gray just talk back to Erza? Is he crazy! I tried convincing her to let us finish what we started and it didn't work.

"What? Are you going to disobey Master Makorav's orders?" She then requipped a sword and pointed it at Gray! Oh man this is going to get ugly fast. "You obviously don't realize what you've done. You've broken the rules that Makorav set in place and you betrayed his trust. You'll be lucky to still be allowed to be part of Fairy Tail."

"If Lucy informed you then you know what's going on. We need to help these people Erza! We can't just turn our back on them!" Gray it's useless, its not going to work.

"My orders are to take you back to the guild, whether I need to drag your unconscious body back is up to me." That sword is dangerously close to his throat. "Like I told Lucy, the job is posted in every guild in Fiore. They just need to simply wait for a qualified wizard to take it. Now we are leaving!"

To Erza's surprise Gray grabbed the sword and pointed it towards his guild mark. Those eyes, I don't think I've ever seen him so angry.

"I'm not leaving. I'm seeing this through to the end. I'm not going to turn my back on what I know and believe to be right." With that he turned and left the tent that we were in.

"I can't believe that Gray talked to the Great Erza that way? Does he have a death wish?" Once again Happy, why are you trying to be a suck up.

Erza turned to us, and Lancer got into a combat stance. Oh man, I know Erza's skilled but I don't think she can take on Lancer. This is going to get bloody.

With a quick slash from her sword, the ropes that were around Happy and myself were cut. Lancer relaxed a bit, oh thank god that those two didn't fight. I'm not sure what would've happened.

"I can't just leave now since you four have obviously tried so hard to cure these people. And with the threat of the demon being released I can't leave. Not until we cure the curse that is on the island." Well done Gray! Excellent work.

"Lancer, you said you could track Natsu, how exactly are you going to go about doing that." Erza did raise a good question, how exactly was Lancer going to do that?

"I know some runes that can help us out. Just watch and learn." Just like before when he was fighting Sherry's golem, he started tracing the air in front of him with his finger and some strange writing appeared. "_Berkano_."

(end scene)

Erza, Gray, Happy and myself began to follow Lancer through the jungle. All the while Gray was telling us about his master. How he was found by her, how he was trained by her, how she stopped Deliora in the first place, and that she's still alive.

"So Ur, is alive? She's the ice that is incasing Deliora right now?" I can't believe it. That's so much to take in.

"Yea, and by melting the ice, Lyon is going to kill her and release Deliora at the same time." Now we really need to hurry up. "We can't let him do that. But if it wasn't for me, she would never have had to do the Ice Shell in the first place."

"Oh Gray, don't beat yourself up. It was an accident." I could see Happy was trying his best to cheer him up but it just wasn't working.

All the sudden Lancer stopped. I had no idea why though. We were still at least another five minutes from the temple. Then without even a warning he jumped and tackled me to the ground!

"Lancer what are you doing! We need to find Natsu!" Why would he does this? It doesn't make any sense. Then I heard something metal stick into the ground just a few feet away from me.

"Took a look around lass. We're surrounded by the people who were doing the moon drip ceremony from last night." He's right all the same people are here but there's more now. At least fifty people.

"We won't let you interfere with the Cold Emperor's plans!" One of the robed figures shouted.

They got their weapons at the ready. So did Erza and Lancer stood up and got into his combat stance. I better join in on this too.

"All right let's do this." Gray was going to get ready to fight them but it seems Erza has a different plan for him.

"No Gray. Leave these people to us. You got a score to settle with Lyon and you need to stop him. Lucy and I can handle this." She did have a point. Gray is the only one who can talk some sense into Lyon.

"Yea Gray, you better get going. We can handle this." She's right. We got this.

"Aye." Looks like Happy is going to join in too.

"There's so many of them. So lass, you just want me to maim them or something?" Lancer did have a point. I don't want them to die, just taken out of commission.

"Yes. Don't kill any of them." That's all that needed to be said. He just nodded his head and was about to begin.

(end scene)

"So Red, I got the people to the left. You, Lucy and the Cat got the people to the right?" I was hoping to get a main slice of the pie. I want to have one more fight before this crazy quest ends.

"How can you take all those people on. There's at least thirty people over there Lancer." Was Red serious? Only thirty people, ha. I could take them out in my sleep.

"Oh yea. I'm serious. I can take them." I quickly spun Gae Bolg, so the pummel was facing them. If my master wants them to still be alive, then I'm going to have to knock them out, hard and fast.

"All right then. On my mark." Now I just need for Red to give us the signal... "Now!"

We all charged at our respective sides. One man threw his weapon at me. But with a quick jump into the air, I brought down Gae Bolg's pummel of his forehead. 'That's one down, twenty-nine left to go.' Oh this is going to be fun. Three of them decided that charging me head on was the best plan, but I spun Gea bolg and hit the guy on the far left on his temple. Causing him to fall and tripping the other two with him. Taking them out of this game as well.

"At least make it a challenge for me!" There going to have to try much harder if they want to beat me. if it wasn't for my A+ Agility, I would've been hit by three of their weapons that were thrown from my right. Well I dug the point of Gae Bolg into the ground, using that as an anchor I launched myself at the three new assailants. I kicked the one in the middle in his chest and clothes lined the other two. 'They really need to step up their game is they want to beat me.' By keeping the motion going, I charged at another robed figure, pummeled him in the chest, lifted him above my head and threw him backwards landing on top of four others.

"Is this all you got!" You'd think that they would be trying a lot harder to stop us? Well it's looks like six of them took that as a challenge because before I knew what happened, They had me surrounded and ready to kill. 'Idiots, do they really think that's going to work.' I quickly spun Gao Bolg in a circle around myself, hitting them all on their right temples. With only twelve opponents left, they looked a little scared about what I could do exactly. "Well is there anyone brave enough to take me on!"

Two of them dropped their weapons and held out their hands. Two magic circles appeared, one was red-like the color of fire- and the other blue-like the color of water- and a fire ball and a water ball were launched at me. "Two wizards eh? This is going to be fun." I jumped to the right to dodge their attack and began my charge. I used Gae Bolg's pummel on the water wizard and then spun my right foot and hit the fire wizard in the face. 'That's two more down. Just ten left.'

Looks like there getting desperate. Because three of them threw their weapons at me, while two more charged me from behind. I deflected their improve ranged attacks and then turned around and using my right arm clocked the guy on the left in his face. then I grabbed Gae Bolg with both hands and using the pummel, hit the guy on the right on his temple taking him out. Still using the motion of my hit, turned around and charged at the three who threw their weapons. I hit the guy in the middle with the Gae Bolg's pummel, then using my left elbow, hit the guy on the left on his temple knocking him out. I then lifted Gae Bolg and spun it around and hit the guy on the right behind his head.

'So far I've taken out twenty five people. I wonder who will be next?' Looks like I didn't need to wait long for an answer because before I knew it, the last five did the "Last Charge." Well I guess that after I take out these five, I'm technically done. I hope my master is doing well.

(end scene)

When Lancer said that he wasn't going to kill anyone, he was serious. But I still can't believe how fast he's taking them out. It seems like as soon as I turned my back, his thirty went down to ten. Just how is he able to do that. From what he told me Servant's were skilled but to be this skilled! This is ridiculous!

"Lucy on you're right!" I was brought out of my musing when someone threw their weapon at me. Without his weapon, I ran up to him and hit him straight in the face. 'And how does Lancer not feel pain when he does that!' I swear that this guys skull broke a finger or two.

Utilizing my whip, I then roped two of them together. "Now Happy!"

"Aye Sir!" Happy then quickly threw two watermelons at their heads knocking him unconscious. 'Where exactly did he get two watermelons in the first place is beyond me.'

"Lucy! How's Lancer doing!" Erza brought my attention to where she stood, facing down three opponents. I gave a quick glance to where Lancer was standing and he was staring down the last five guys of the group that originally had thirty.

"He seems to be doing well." I quickly brought my whip above my head and launched at a group of three people. I successfully hit one, but the other two jumped to their left/right. But seems Happy was one step ahead of them.

He threw more watermelons at the guy who jumped to the right, while I used my whip on the guy to the left. Seriously where does Happy keep getting these watermelons!

Well lucky for us, we just had ten opponents left. All three of us went back to back. They had us surrounded. This is not good.

"Oi, lass. You need any help dealing with them?" Well thankfully Lancer was done with his group of people. But will Erza be willing to let him help us?

"Yes Lancer! Please help us!" Well too bad for Erza! We need a bit of help here.

"You got it lass." Lancer quickly jumped up and landed on one of the guys, pinning him to the ground. He then proceeded to back hand the guy on his right, and then punching the guy on his left with his right hand.

Erza, Happy and myself all began to attack the remaining eight people. Happy threw what looked like to be an octopus at one guy, Erza-using two swords- attacked four people at once. I took down another guy with my whip and Lancer spun Gae Bolg once and took out the last four by hitting them across the head. Thus ending the fight.

"Well that was fun lass. What's next?" I can't believe that he's not tired. I feel worn out.

"I have no idea Lancer. But do you mind going into the Servant's Seal? I feel a little drained." I was hoping he wouldn't argue with me. I'm just too tired after that fight.

"Sure thing lass. Call me when you need me." And with that he disappeared. At least now I can recover my Mana.

"All right. Now that this has been taken care of. Let's get to the temple." Erza was right, we have to get there so we can back up Gray and Natsu.

"We won't let you interfere with the Cold Emperor's plan." Great they still want to fight.

All three of us turned to face whoever said that and found it to be an elderly looking woman wearing a strange headpiece.

"Those head bands. I know who you people are. You're from Brago... Aren't you." By the looks that they gave, seems like Erza was correct.

(end scene)

After we learned about why they wanted to bring back Deliora, we went to the temple. We saw the purple light coming from the moon, meaning that someone was up there doing the moon drip ceremony. We need to stop him and...

RRRRROOOOAAAARRRRRR!

A sound! Something that was louder than I ever felt possible was echoing throughout the entire temple! It feels like it could've burst my eardrums!

"What is this noise! It's so loud!" Not even covering my ears is helping. It's so loud!

"I don't know but my cat ears are hurting!" Happy was also trying to cover his ears, but failing.

"That's Deliora." How can Erza say that with such a calm and collected face! That's impossible!

RRRRROOOOAAAARRRRRR!

How can the ground be shaking just from him roaring! How powerful is this Deliora demon!

"We need to get up to the top of the temple and stop the moon drip ceremony! Lead the way Lucy!" I don't know how but I found the strength to nod and then showed her how we to get up to the top of the temple.

When we got to the top, it was just dog face who was doing the ceremony. So if we stop him, then we stop Deliora from being released.

It seems that Erza came to that same conclusion as me, because she quickly charged Toby and gave a hard right hook. He was knocked back by at least six meters.

"Alright! We stopped the moon drip ceremony!" Whoo-hoo! Score one for Fairy tail!

"You're too late! Deliora has been freed. Right about now the Cold Emperor is on his way to kill Deliora!" I can't believe we were too late. How can this be?

"Why did you want to bring back Deliora?" Erza got on a look of sympathy. Toby looked up at her.

"You really want to know. When Deliora, destroyed Brago. We lost everything. Our friends, our family, our home. Then Lyon said that he had a way to kill the demon. We just wanted revenge so badly that we teamed up with him. That's why we came here to this island. To collect the moon light to melt the ice." He looked so sad. I can't believe that Deliora did that too them.

RRRRROOOOAAAARRRRRR!

"Hey Lucy, Erza! Come take a look at this!" Happy was standing at the temple's edge that was facing the ocean.

"What Happy! What is it?" When I looked over, water was pouring out from the temple, going directly into the sea.

_Ur's ice was melted into water and flowed into the sea._

Erza, myself and Happy made it into the caves to see Natsu, Gray and Lyon. Natsu seemed happy to greet Happy and myself. But once he saw Erza He tried to run, but it was no use. She grabbed the back of his scarf and was not going anywhere.

_Even so, Ur is still alive._

Off to the side Gray was helping Lyon onto his feet, and supporting him.

_I think so as well._ _Ur will watch over her two students from the ocean, forever. She's telling them, "Don't fight any longer."_

We made it back to the beach where it was closest to the temple. There we began to celebrate.

"All right! We did it! We completed an S-class quest! This is awesome!" Natsu was right, this is awesome!

"Aye Sir!" And it seems Happy agrees.

"You think Makarov will let us go up to the second floor now!" I know I shouldn't sound too hopeful but I can't help it.

"Face it, without me you guys wouldn't have done it." Wow Gray, way to take all the glory.

"You wanna say that again punk! You only came after you begged to join us!" Oh boy, Natsu and Gray are at it again.

"No because, I didn't want you guys to get killed!" Yup they are going to fight.

"Aren't you three forgetting something? You came to this island to lift the curse, all you did was defeat a demon." But isn't the reason why there was a curse is because a demon was on the island.

"But wasn't Deliora the reason why there was a curse in the first place?" Oh man, does this mean that we forgot something.

"Deliora had nothing to do with the curse. Because look up. The moon is still purple." Oh man, she was right. The moon is still purple, what are we supposed to do now?

"If the moon is still purple, then the curse must still be active. Hey Lyon, you know anything about this." Gray turned to face his former friend. Yea maybe Lyon did have an idea or two.

"I have no idea about a curse. We were aware of a village when we showed up three years ago, but since we had no reason to communicate with them we never did. And not even once in all these three years, they once came to see what we were up too." Was Lyon serious? Not once in three years they never came to see what they were up too?

"You're lying! We can't believe anything that this guy says!" Well Natsu did have a point. I mean Lyon was the guy who wanted to release Deliora upon the world again.

"Think about it. I've been exposed as long as they have and I haven't shown signs of being cursed." True, he looks completely normal to me.

"Come on. We're going to ask the villagers some questions." Well at least someone knows how to take charge.

But before we left Gray turned back to Lyon. I couldn't quite hear what he said but it must've meant something because Lyon seemed lost in thought.

(end scene)

By the time we made it back to the storage area, it was in the early hours of the morning. And we were the only ones who were in the storage area.

"Where is everybody that doesn't make sense. This place was really busy yesterday, where did everyone go?" I couldn't help but look from side to side. This just doesn't make any sense.

"Well so long as we're here, I'm going to grab some bandages." Gray's got a point. So long as were here, we might as well find things that will be useful.

"Hey you guys! I found you." It was one of the villagers. Why is he so out of breath?

"What's going on? Where is everybody?" Straight to the point eh, Erza.

"You've gotta come back to the village with me. There's something we need to show you." The village is destroyed. What does he have to show us?

"The village? But it's a crater now." We all gave each other confused looks but we followed him back to the village anyway.

And what we saw made our jaws drop to the ground. The village was back! Like it was never destroyed in the first place.

"Hey what gives! This place was destroyed! How is it standing!" Why does Natsu have to beat his fist against the building that was _just_ repaired.

"Now that it is fixed, try not to destroy it." I had to tell him that destroying the newly repaired village was a bad idea.

"Are you saying that I break everything that I touch!" I don't know how to respond to that.

"Still it doesn't make any sense, it's as if the village went back in time." While I know that's technically impossible, it sure seems like it.

"Back in time... Could that guy... No. Not unless he had a change of heart." Natsu seems deep in thought for some reason. "Ah who cares. The village is back and that's all that matters!"

"Aye!" Why does Happy always have to agree with Natsu on everything?

"You wizards used magic to restore our village didn't you?" The chief came up to us and I'm not sure if that was a question or a statement. "You have my gratitude, but when will you destroy the moon so the curse will end."

"Well sir, destroying the moon is a simple task. It won't take us too long to complete." Did Erza just say that with a straight face. I turned and looked at Gray, Natsu and Happy. Gray and Happy were just as shocked as I was but Natsu...

"Really were going to do it! This is going to be awesome!" He actually believes that were going to destroy it.

'_How stupid is this guy? First he falls for your pitfall trap, now he believes that the moon can be destroyed. What an idiot._'

'_I know Lancer, but tat's just how Natsu is. There is nothing that we can do about it._'

"But before we destroy the moon. I have some questions I need to ask you." Well looks like Erza is going to be taking the lead... again.

"The moon turned purple about three years ago. And during that time you never went to see what was causing the strange light to shine upon the temple?" Erza did have a point.

"Well... there's a village legend that forbids us from going anywhere near that temple." The chief looked downcast. Like he's not telling us something.

"But still even though there's a legend, weren't you the least bit curious as to why that happened?" I just had to ask that question. I mean it doesn't make any sense.

"Well, we would take up weapons that we've never had to use before, I would trim and style my side burns and then we would venture off towards the temple, but whenever we got it within our sights, we would just end up back at the village." That was chief's answer. They would go, get close to the temple, then they would somehow be teleported back to the village?

"hmmm, I see-AAAHHH!" Did Erza just fall into my pit trap? And did she just scream like a girl!

"Holy crap she screams like a girl?" Gray sounded like he looked, dumbfounded.

"That's scary, to think that she screams like that?" Natsu seemed more frightened than anything.

'_Holy shit lass. When the village was fixed, so was your pitfall trap. That's two people you caught with that thing. Sorry I ever doubted you._'

'_Gee thanks Lancer. I feel so much better now._' How can I feel better. Erza just fell for my trap. My trap! Hopefully Happy doesn't sell me out again.

"When the village was fixed, So was Lucy's pitfall trap." Happy just couldn't believe that. That along with the village so was my pitfall trap.

Well Erza doesn't seem to be hurt because she climbed out on her own.

"I see. So you started to turn into demons around the same time that the moon turned purple." How can she just continue like nothing happened.

"She just got up and continued like she didn't even fall." Even the villagers were dumbfounded.

"All right. I have all the information I need. Natsu... come with me." Erza then requipped into a different armor.

"Ok Erza, what do you need." Natsu sounded curious about what Erza wanted. And I was too for that matter.

"We're going to destroy the moon, so we can return these people to their true forms."

(end scene)

Erza explained that she's in her "Giant's Armor", which amplifies her strength. And that the weapon she will be using is called "De-Malevo-Lance" which dispels evil. The reason she needs Natsu is because he's going to use his flame powers to hit the back of the lance, giving it extra power so it can destroy the moon.

I still can't believe that they are going to do this. Even if Natsu combines his magic with Erza's it can't be done.

'_There actually going to do this? Sorry lass, but this I gotta see for myself._' And just like that Lancer appeared.

"Lancer I highly doubt that they will be able to do this. I mean it's the moon. It's way to big." I hate to crush his dreams but it had to be done.

"So Erza, let's go to the top of the temple. It's much higher there." While he did have a point, it's not going to work.

"No here will be fine. Besides they need to see this." At least the villagers seem happy that she's going to do this. "Come on, let's get to the top of that tower."

From where I was I could only see them, but I couldn't make out anything that they were saying though.

"Looks like there going to start." Gray just stated the obvious. "There is no way that this is going to work."

"Aye. The moon is just way too big to be destroyed." Why is everyone just saying what I'm thinking. I mean, I've been saying this all along.

"You never know lass. Maybe they can do it." Lancer actually believes that they can destroy the moon.

Looks like Natsu just lit his fist on fire. Now the show begins. Erza began to bring her arm back, I think I heard shout "Now Natsu!" and he hit the lance, causing flames to shot out from the red like ribbons on the side and making the roof of the tower explode in the process. "WRAH" Erza just threw the it. Let's see if it hits it target.

We saw it go up and up and up, without any signs of stopping. Then we heard an impact of sorts and the moon began to crack!

"What the fuck! They actually managed to do it!" Lancer was extremely shocked and dumfounded!

"They actually did it. They hit the moon." Gray was just wide-eyed. I am too for that matter. The villagers are the only ones who were happy that the moon was being destroyed.

Then something strange began to happen, the cracks kept spreading. They even spread further that the surface of the moon. That doesn't make much sense. Then all of the sudden the sky exploded. Revealing a white colored moon, instead of a purple moon. Looks like Erza and Natsu climbed down from the tower. A strange golden colored light shined on each of the villagers. But they weren't turning back into their human forms though.

"I knew exactly what was going on, as soon as they said that they couldn't get near the temple. They believed that they were humans who turned into demons, when in fact they were demons all along." But that doesn't explain why the moon was purple.

"But Erza, that doesn't explain why the moon was purple though." That part still doesn't make any sense to me.

"When the moon drip ceremony was used, it released a gas. That gas was caught up in the atmosphere, where it crystallized and formed a dome over the island. Making the moon look purple. A side affect of the moon drip, caused these people to have memory loss." Well that makes sense.

"But then why didn't effect the Lyon and his lackey's?" I just had to ask that question, to get some clarification.

"I'm assuming it's because they were human. As far as I can tell it only effects demon." Well then thankfully, I'm not going to be effected by any of this.

"Is this true!" Gray, you don't need to be so rude to the villagers.

"I think so. My memories are a little fuzzy." Well at least the villagers are honest.

"Yup it's true. And I have to thank you kids for bringing everybody to their senses. I couldn't have done it without you." That voice. It sounds just like...

"The guy from the boat!" Myself, Gray Natsu and Happy shouted! I mean I thought he was dead?!

"Bobo? Is that really you?" Even the chief and the villagers are just as surprised as we are.

"I thought we killed you." One of the villagers stated. I couldn't believe it either. He's alive.

"Getting stabbed in the chest did hurt, but you need to do a lot more than that to kill a demon." I don't know if I should be scared or happy that he's alive.

"That sounds like a challenge to me." Lancer stated with that smile of his. I just don't know why that smile gives me the creeps, but it just does.

"But on the boat, we saw you disappear?" That's as far as Gray got before *Whoosh* he disappeared again!

"He did it again! He disappeared!" Now it was Happy's turn to be scared.

"He didn't disappear, look up lass." I did as Lancer instructed and there was Bobo. I didn't know that demons could fly.

"Sorry I had to trick you kids like that but I was the only one who didn't have any memory loss. When everyone started to act crazy I had to get away." Bobo couldn't help but smile. And I was happy for them as well.

"Bobo..." That's as far as the chief got before he too sprouted bat like wings and flew up to where Bobo was, giving him a hug that looked like was choking him.

"I'm so glad you snapped out of it pops!" They seemed so happy together.

Just like that all the villagers sprouted more of those wings and went up to join them. They all started shouting various things like "Were going to have a feast tonight" or "It'll be an all out demon party!"

"As nice as that sounds, I don't think I'm up for partying with demons." That is true. I don't think I'm up for but Lancer on the other hand.

"Aw, come on lass. It'll be fun. I just hope they have some beer though." Well I guess I have no choice now. There was still something that was bothering me though.

"Hey Erza, why couldn't the villagers get any where near the temple and we could?" This was my last question. The last thing that was on my mind.

"Because the light that was collected there was sacred. And since creatures of darkness can't go any where near light, they just kept coming back to the village." I guess that's true. Darkness and light don't exactly mix well together.

"I don't know, if you look at their faces, they look like angels to me." Natsu did have a point. They seemed too happy to be demons.

(end scene)

And so we feasted. Lancer was seated on my right drinking down his tenth cup of beer, Happy was chowing down on some fish. Natsu was eating fire like it was cotton candy. Erza and myself hardly touched the food that was in front of us. We were just content of watching and listening to the other people... err I mean demons around us. And it looks like Gray is about to have dinner with some demon girls. Then all of the sudden, Lancer looked right, grabbed Gae Bolg and stood straight up.

"Lancer, what's wrong?" I couldn't help but sound concerned. If something or someone made him grab Gae Bolg, then it was serious.

"Check it out lass. It's the pink haired chick and blue hair." I looked where he was gesturing with Gae Bolg, and sure enough, there was Sherry and Yuka.

Erza also got up and she asked the only question that she seemed appropriate for the situation. "Can I help you?"

"You Fairy Tail wizards are more powerful than we thought. So on behalf on Cold Emperor Lyon, we've come to settle things. Once and for all." Are they looking for another fight? But why... I thought Gray and Lyon settled things. Why are they doing this?

"All right then. Let's settle this once and for all. Everyone stay back I'm going to handle this on my own." Was Erza serious. she's going to do that all by herself.

"Thank you miss, but we can't let just let you save our village. We have to stand up for ourselves at some point." Is Bobo crazy! these two are powerful wizards? Even if demons can't be killed so easily, there's no way that they can win.

"As much as I agree with you, I'm sorry but I'll settle things here." Well is she's serious, I might as well as give her some advice.

"Watch out for the girl. She can control inanimate objects." And looks like Natsu had the same idea as me.

"And don't even try your magic on bushy brows. It won't work."

"Is that so. Well then." She began to charge at them. What's she going to do? "I'll just do it the old fashioned way!" She hit them both squarely on the face, knocking them both back at least five meters.

"The rumors are true. Your more powerful than I thought." Yuka was having trouble talking. I'm not surprised, Erza did hit him pretty hard.

"We came here to settle things. So I guess now is as good as any time to settle this." Sherry got back up on her feet before Yuka did. When he got onto his feet They both gave a quick look at each other, nodded and then faced us again.

"We're sorry for what we did to you villagers. It wasn't right but were just sorry." Yuka does look ashamed that they would do that.

"We just wanted revenge Deliora so bad, that we were willing to do anything to make sure that we got it. But that doesn't change the fact about what we did. Once again we're sorry." Even Sherry looks ashamed.

"Ah, so when you said 'come to settle things' you meant 'settle things' in a good way." Happy was correct with assumption. They just wanted to make amends for what they did.

"Well all is forgiven!" Before I even knew what happened, Natsu was in between them, had his arms over their shoulder and with a huge smile on his face. "Now come on! Join in on this party!" Did he seriously just ask them to join this feast?

Yuka seemed more chocked than anything. "But we were enemies just a few minutes ago?" He was right.

"I don't think that we should." Sherry did have a point.

"Aw come on. It'll be fun!" Before they could protest any further, he had Yuka and Sherry on his left and right, seated in the middle of a table surrounded by the villagers who had expressions of utter shock and disbelief.

Lancer then walked over to them, grabbed his mug of beer and said "Now we can really have a fest!" Oh boy. Well if you can't beat them, might as well join them.

(end scene)

The feast went on for a couple of hours after that. In fact I don't even remember falling asleep. I opened my eyes and I was lying on top on Lancer's left arm. He was looking at me with those red eyes of his and smiling. Why was he smiling... Wait, why am I on top of his arm and having my left across his chest? What exactly happened last night! So I decided to do the only thing that a refined and dignified woman like myself could do...

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Scream from the top of my lungs and wake everybody up in the process!

"Easy lass. Before you jump to any conclusions. Let me tell you, that yes you did fall asleep on top of me and no we did not have sex. You were so tired after the feast that I had to carry you to your bed. I was about to go back into the Servant's Seal, when you grabbed my left hand and asked me stay. Since sleep isn't really necessary for a Servant, I was just letting you rest on my left arm, while I watched over you." Well that was good. At least nothing happened.

It seems I spoke too soon, because Natsu, Gray, Happy and Erza burst into my room with magic at the ready. And they all turned bright red from what they saw. If I were to hazard guess, from their perspective it looked like I was on top of Lancer, and we had a night filled with sex. I had no idea about what to say but thankfully Erza knows when take charge.

"Come on boys, let's leave these two alone while they get dressed. This is not something that concerns us." I owe you one Erza. I owe you one.

After about five minutes, Lancer said the he was going to go back into the Seal, but I convinced him to stay out until we got on the boat that's gonna take us back to the mainland.

We left the hut that we were staying in and joined everybody. Erza looked red, Natsu and Gray couldn't look at me but Happy...

"So Lucy, you LOVE Lancer!" Happy, happily exclaimed. It took all his might to stop from bursting into laughter. I was about to go over there and whack him into next week but Lancer was one step ahead of me.

"Listen cat." He was pointing Gae Bolg directly at his head. "Nothing happened in there. And if you spread rumors about my Master, I'm going to make you wish you've never been born. You got that?" Their was definitely an aura of malice and anger surrounding him. He even sounded dead serious.

"Aye Sir!" Happy sounded and looked scared. Thank you Lancer. I owe you one.

"Now then." When Erza spoke all the attention was on her. "About the reward."

"Ah yes. The reward. Here take it you've earned it. But if you don't mind me asking what caused miss Lucy to scream like that?" Why did the chief have to ask such an embarrassing question... Why?

Erza opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Lancer. "Miss Lucy had a bug crawling on her. And it startled her so much that she screamed." Man, Lancer knows how to come up with a good cover story.

"Ah yes. That tends to happen sometimes." The chief fell for it. Oh thank you Lancer. "Now, here take the reward. It's yours." The chief was just starting to hand the reward to Erza when she shook her head.

"I'm sorry but we can't accept this." What! But we worked so hard for it though.

"But miss you can't be serious. You and your friends helped us out more times than we can count. So please take the reward." Take the money Erza. We need it!

"I'm sorry but since the job wasn't officially accepted. We can't take the reward. These guys stole the request in order to prove themselves worthy to take them on." Oh yea, I forgot about that.

"Even so they did help us out... Hoe about this. Instead of a reward, how about I give you the money as thank you gift for all you're hard work?" Is the chief serious! He's going to give us the money as a gift!

"When you put it that way. You make it so hard to refuse." She's actually going to take it. We're rich! "But I'm afraid we can't take the money. But we will take that Gold Zodiac key though." She may have turned down the money, but I still get the Zodiac key! Awesome!

"Well at least let me take you to the mainland." Bobo, did have a point. Well looks like were going back with him.

"That's ok. I have my own transport." What, what is she talking about?

Erza lead us to the beach, where a pirate ship was waiting. A pirate ship! How did she even get one!

"What the-! A pirate ship!" Seems Gray was the one who voiced what everybody was thinking.

"Holy shit! How'd she get a pirate ship!" Seems Lancer was very curious as too how Erza was able to commandeer a pirate ship.

"Ahoy there, me beauty!" Did the captain just say what I think he just said.

"'Me beauty'?" I had to look over at Erza just to make sure I didn't mishear anything.

"They kind of follow my orders now, since they each have a crush on me." Well that makes sense. But how they began to crush on her I have no idea why.

"But there is no way that I'm going on that thing." I'm not going on a pirate ship. No way, no how.

"If you want to swim, I'll be happy to join you." Natsu seemed to happy to have a swimming buddy.

"No way! I'm not swimming!" He just gave me that smile of his as a response.

We all got on the pirate ship. And we were ready to go. Except Natsu was hanging over the side of the ship, most likely going to throw up.

"Weigh anchor! We're shippin' out me beauty!" We all turned back to face the island. I'm so happy that we got to help out people. They look really happy that everything can go back to normal. I'm glad for them.

(end scene)

It didn't us too long to get back to Magnolia. We began to head straight for the guild. Man it's so good to be back.

"We did it! S-class! We actually did an S-class quest!" Natsu was really giddy that we completed an S-class quest.

"Too bad we didn't get the money though." Happy seemed a little downcast that we didn't get paid.

"Hey, we still got the Gold Zodiac key. So I don't know why you guys are complaining." Why were they complaining. We still got the key, and that's all that matters.

"Yea but that's not seven million jewel. Hey Lucy! Can we sell it!" Did Happy really ask me that!

"No way! We're not selling it! You guys don't get it. There are thousands of silver keys but there are only twelve Gold Zodiac keys. And I'm lucky to have five of them." That is true. They just don't realize how lucky I am to have five.

"Well, which one is it?" At least Gray is taking an interest in which key I have.

"Sagittarius, the centaur." Oh yea, I can't believe I got the archer.

"Oh so you mean a guy with a horses head and a man's body?" Gray looked a little confused about what a centaur was.

"No it's someone with a man's upper body, but with a horse for it's lower body." That seemed to clear things up for Gray.

"Oh, so a guy that has eight purple legs, a orange head that's always in a smile?" Did Natsu really just say that.

"That's not even close!" I practically shouted at Natsu, but he just ignored me and got that his "hungry, need food" face on.

'_Lass, just how stupid is this Natsu guy?_'

'_You know Lancer, I don't really know.'_

"You all seem so care free. Have you forgotten something." Erza talked to no one in particular. "Like as if you've forgotten that you still have to face punishment when you get back."

We all took a second to let her words sink in. Gray was the first to react.

"No! Not 'That'! I can't go through 'That' again!" He then squatted down and put his hands on his. What is he talking about?

"Hey don't sweat it. Gramp's loves me. I can talk him out of this." Natsu seemed confident about that. Maybe we won't get punished?

"Natsu, you know for a fact, those who break guild rules cannot talk their way out of punishments." Erza just replied coldly to Natsu. Now he's starting to sweat.

"No! Please I can't go through with this! Please Erza don't take us back to the guild! Please!" His cries fell on deaf ear's, because Erza started to drag Natsu towards the guild.

"No I'm too cute to die!" Even Happy was freaking out.

"Can someone tell me what exactly is going to happen to me!" Now I'm getting more anxious and scared at each passing moment. What exactly is going to happen to us!

'_You know lass. I've never had this much fun in a long time. When we get to the guild, I'll give you and your guild mates the long and complicated version about what I am. So try to stay alive long enough so I can tell them._'

'_Lancer! You're just going to let me get punished!_' Was he really just going to stand by and watch me get punished?

'_Yes. I even said, so long as Red didn't hurt you, I'm completely fine with her taking you back to the guild for punishment._' He was serious. Well this is the end for me.

* * *

**And so Lucy established a contract with Lancer because of… a fluke. No matter, I wonder what other adventures await our Fairy Tail friends now that they have Cu Chulainn, the Blue Spearman of the Wind, joining them.**

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading this story. And thank you Paragon of Awesomeness for editing some of it.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review, favorite and follow.**

**Now, time for Cu Chulainn's stats**

**Servant Class: Lancer**

**Identity: Cu Chulainn**

**Title: Blue Spearman of the Wind**

**Master: Lucy Heartfillia**

**Alignment: Lawful Neutral**

**The Alignment of a Servant is their moral/ethical perspective. So by combining Lawful and Neutral, this means that Cu Chulainn believes in obeying society's laws and treating everyone the same, regardless of what their background or history is, and withholds his judgment of their character until he is able to accurately form his own opinion about them.**

**Strength: B+**

**Endurance: B**

**Agility: A+**

**Mana: C+**

**Luck: E**

**Noble Phantasm: B-B+**

**Class skills**

**Magic Resistance: C**

**Personal Skills**

**Battle Continuation: A**

**Disengage: C**

**Divinity: B**

**Rune Magic: B**

**Protection from Arrows: B**

**Noble Phantasm: Gae Bolg**

**Type: Anti-Unit**

**Rank: B**

**Title: Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death.**

**Range: 2-4**

**Maximum number of targets: 1**

**This Noble Phantasm is an attack focused on a single target, created by Lancer to suit his own style, that strikes a fatal blow that always pierces the opponent's heart and ruins their body from within with its thousand iron thorns.**

**Noble Phantasm: Gae Bolg**

**Title: Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death**

**Type: Anti-Army**

**Rank: B+**

**Range: 5-40**

**Maximum number of targets: 50**

**This Noble Phantasm is the largest and most powerful attack delivered using the spear. It is the attack that made the hero, which utilizes the full potential of the lance's curse, converting all of Lancer's prana into energy and releasing the accumulated power after the spear is hurled, detonating on impact with enough power to blow away a multitude of enemies.**


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is going to be covering episode 19 from Fairy Tail. This is an intermediate chapter before I start up on the next arc. Hope you enjoy it. And thank you Black Bullet of Seven for being my Beta

* * *

**The Kingdom of Fiore. A peaceful nation of 17 million and a place filled with magic.**

**However... Submitted for you're approval, Lancer is about to have his first visit to the Fairy Tail guildhall. What kind of chaos will ensue upon his visit? Will he play nice with the other wizards or is he going to destroy the guildhall... Also, just what will happen to our Fairy Tail friends when someone reads a spell and causes the dear readers to leave their bodies and be transported to that far away realm?**

Inside the Fairy Tail Guildhall

[Lucy POV]

"Is Master Makarov here?" I still can't believe that Erza's voice was the only one that I heard when we first entered the guildhall.

Looking around I saw Cana at a table hugging a barrel of alcohol as usual with Macao's son Romeo. Mirajane, Macao and Wakaba were standing in front of the bar. Elfman was standing right behind us. And Erza, was standing just three feet in front of Natsu.

"You're finally back from your island get away. So how was it? Did you have fun?" I could hardly call it a get away Mirajane.

"It was work, not a vacation." I had to agree with Erza on this once. It was way more work than I thought it'd be.

"Um, Mirajane... I wouldn't joke with Erza right now." I sweat dropped. Thank goodness I was behind Erza, I didn't want to see what her face looked like at that moment.

Erza then began to address Macao, and Wakaba.

"Where is Makarov!"

"He went out of town for a last minute council meeting or something." I was hoping Macao's cool voice would calm down Erza. "He's been gone since yesterday."

As soon as Macao finished speaking Natsu, Gray Happy and myself all let out a breath of relief. He's not here, so he can't punish right now.

"Well, that was a close one." Why was Natsu so happy?

"Yes. We don't need to deal with 'That' until Gramps gets back." why did Gray keep saying 'That'?

"Oh thank goodness! I wasn't ready to stare down the face of death! I still can't risk any more lives!" they were really starting to freak me out!

"I can't stand it anymore! You guys are really freaking me out! What's the Guild Master going to do! I'm too young and pretty to die!" I couldn't help but wail. I mean, what's Master Makarov going to do to us!?

"All of you shut up!" Erza turned around and gave us her "death stare", which caused Natsu and Gray to hug each other, Happy to freeze in midair and me to clutch my left hand, thinking Lancer will come out and protect me.

After scaring us, she then turned her attention back to Mirajane, Macao and Wakaba.

"Do any of you know when he is planning on returning?" When Erza demanded something. You always give her what she wants.

"umm... I imagine he's planning on coming back any time now." Why Mirajane. Why did you tell us that he's coming back anytime now?

"Now listen up you fools." Erza then turned back to face us. "You're not getting off the hook. You broke guild rules by taking on the S-class quest. Prepare to be punished."

With that declaration, Natsu, Gray and Happy all hugged to each other. While I just didn't know what to do.

"How do I prepare for something that I have no knowledge about!"

"Yup, you're dead. It was nice knowing you too." Wakaba was not making me feel any better. "It's a shame. Those two boys are one thing, but Lucy... That's so sad. You poor girl, having to be punished with them."

"You poor girl." Now I was filled with a feeling of dread and despair.

Natsu and Gray began to walk over to where Wakaba was standing.

"What's the big deal man. Why don't you feel sorry for us huh?"

"Why are you putting me in the same league as this loser!"

Natsu and Gray then began to fight each other, while all I can do is just stand there as a statue. I didn't even flinch when some of Natsu's fire went right past the right side of my head.

"A big part of being a man is owning up to your actions. You hear that you two? It's about time for you two to man up!" Elfman tried to shout over their fight but I don't think they noticed.

"It's not fair. I'm the cutest one here. Why doesn't anyone feel sorry for me!" Happy was flying to where Natsu was with tears streaming down his face.

"Can somebody please tell me what's going to happen to us!"

(end scene)

'So lass, when exactly are you going to introduce me to everybody?'

'Sorry Lancer! I completely forgot about that.'

"Hey everybody I have someone that I want you all to meet." Everyone who was in the guild turned to face me. Gee, no pressure at all. "I'd like to introduce my Servant, Lancer."

Just like that he appeared out of thin air. And if that didn't cause everybody to stare, his manner of attire did. Now all eyes were on Lancer. I could see people whispering to themselves, trying to figure who and what he is.

"Any man who wears blue body tights is no man." Those were the first words to escape Elfman's mouth.

And almost immediately, a dark aura was emitting from... Gae Bolg? His eyes took on an almost feral look and had several tic marks appear on his head, but why was there a bloodlust emitting from his spear? That didn't make any sense to me. It looks like I wasn't the only one having the same feeling because several people took three steps back as soon as they saw Gae Bolg. It was really unnearving.

Erza scowled and walked up to him sword drawn "Hey! What's with that spear of yours? Whatever its doing it's making my guild mates uncomfortable and I'm really not ok with that." She said glaring at him.

Lancer scoffed and looked to me, seemingly asking my permission. I just nodded my head, not wanting to cause trouble. He sighed and looked a bit disappointed before reluctantly putting the spear away.

"Hey Lancer! Let's fight!" And Natsu had to go and ruin the moment by wanting to fight.

"Kid, I'm not going to fight you. You're not worth the time and effort." Lancer looked a bit annoyed that Natsu just wanted to fight him, along with the fact that his spear got banned.

"Come on! Let's see what you got!" And with that he charged at Lancer.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu lit up some flame on his right hand and was going to hit Lancer across the left side of his face. But Lancer didn't even flinch.

If anybody blinked they missed what happened. Lancer grabbed Natsu's right hand bent it in a way that would cause him to hit himself. Once Natsu hit himself with his own power, Lancer then threw him Gray, who in turn used his maker magic which accidently hit Elfman. Then Elfman took a step backwards and spilled Macao's beer all over himself and through a series of mistakes that happened all at once, the entire guildhall was in an uproar. Chairs, tables, stools and support columns were destroyed. _This is going to be a long day_. I thought to myself.

Two Hours Later

"Just who is this guy?"

"I don't know but look how's he's dressed?"

"Blue is not a manly color."

"Hey, Lucy?" To my surprise it was Mirajane who approached me first. "Just who is this guy?"

"Um, Lancer do you mind telling everybody just who and what you are?" Well Lancer did say that he was going to give me the long version about what he was when we got back to the guild.

Lancer, still a bit peeved about his spear, simply grunted "Sure thing lass. I don't mind."

Lancer told everyone who was present that he was once a famous hero. That he became so famous that legends were written and stories told about his great deeds. He then became a Heroic Spirit and ascended into the Throne of Heroes, a place that the Celestial Spirit King has no dominion over because all Servants were ascended from humanity. He then repeated what he told me. That Servants were more powerful than Celestial Spirits and that they have a greater amount of free will, meaning if they wanted to, they can kill their Master at any given moment.

This caused everyone to take a step back from Lancer, but he quickly assured them that he wouldn't turn against me for two reasons. One, if I don't do anything too villainous then he won't hurt me and two, because I wanted to change him from "attack first, ask questions later" mindset to "ask questions then attack". He took that as a challenge and he never backs down from a challenge. But he said something new. Apparently a contract with a Servant can be broken by one of three ways. Either the Servant is murdered by another Servant, the Master of the Servant dies.

Once Lancer told them everything there is to know about being a Servant, they all seemed to relax a bit.

"So Lancer, you mean to tell me that you are so manly that legends and stories were written about you, and that's what allowed you to be reincarnated as a Servant?" Elfman looked at him with eyes full of admiration.

"I guess if you look at it from that point of view then yeah, I guess I'm pretty manly." Lancer gave a real smug look that was radiating that I'm better then you.

"But I just have one more question." All eyes were on Elfman. "If someone were to bring harm to Lucy... What would you do?"

"I would offer them a choice. Leave my Master alone or die." For some reason I don't doubt the truth behind that statement.

The guild recoiled a little at that, and Erza in particular seemed to glow with rage.

"Oi!" she yelled, "This is a legal Guild! Killing is strictly forbidden by the law of the Council."

Lancer shot her a look that said he was not impressed and just scoffed, "Lady, you might be used to being intimidating to these guys." He said gesturing to the guild.

"I, on the other hand am not only a better fighter than you." Cue tick mark "However I also spent my childhood being trained by a woman even gods feared. You've got a long way to go before you even reach close to that level. Don't worry though, your threat level is decent, I'd say it's between an angry Chihuahua and a flying cat*Hey!* so you're getting there. Maybe in a hundred years you'll be able to force me to fight you with one hand."

Erza, who had been gaining tic-marks rapidly with each sentence and turned a shade of red to put her hair to shame simply pointed at him, and spoke. "You, me, in the back. We'll settle this there." She then proceeded to go to that spot, exiting the guild and waiting.

Everyone else, including me and Natsu were staring at him either like he was the messiah, a lunatic, or the antichrist. Probably some sick combination of both.

"What the Hell!?" I shouted at him. "You may be good, but Erza is like, unbeatable! You're gonna get slaughtered!"

Natsu also joined in "Yeah, as much as I want to and try to, I've never beaten Erza in a fight before!"

"Yeah its crazy!"

"You'll die new guy!"

"*Sigh*, Even though your challenge was most manly, I too am sorry to say I'll be buying flowers for your gravestone, what message do you want on it?"

"Tch" a guy from the back said obnoxiously "Why would you even buy a gravestone? He just badmouthed one of our S-Class mages, and he was talking about murder! I say we let her at him and pick up the pieces afterward."

"Yeah!"

"He's Right!"

"Let her at 'im!"

Gray, Cana, and Mira, seeing the situation tried to take control as I panicked and Natsu started beating up some of the trouble makers. This is bad! Soooooooooo bad! What If he loses? Will Erza get Master to ban him from the guild? Will I be forced to leave for not controlling him? This could not get much wor-.

I felt a hand on my shoulder stopping my train of thought. It was my Blue Spearman, Lancer just closed his eyes and stood, ignoring all except me, he simply looked into my eyes filled with worry. Worry over my new partner, worry for him, and worry on how his and my treatment from the guild will continue after this.

Then, he grinned. "Don't worry Master, The only one who can beat me is me. That little woman isn't gonna even scratch my armour." He said winking at me.

I just stared at him, just looked into his wine-red eyes, the confidence in there was unnatural, like a wild beast that was barely held back, a hound that only contained and released its animal side to protect its master.

I just nodded and he headed out back, I numbly followed him, unaware that my cheeks were tinted a rosy pink. I just followed this man who seemed to challenge everything I knew possible.

(end scene)

[Lancer POV]

I simply stared at the woman across from me, I looked into her eyes and a lance of anger pierced through me. It was in her eyes that which I saw in every "warrior" that I'd so far come across in this world.

Weakness.

Or rather, a lack of resolve. In his era, warriors back in the time of The Age of The Gods needed to be strong to combat the harsh reality of the Divinity walking the land. The warriors of his time were ruthless and powerful. These warriors that he sees now have just as much if not more potential than those in his era. But the one thing that separates them, the one thing that makes his generation different is one thing.

Killing Intent, the aura of a warrior attempting to end the life of another. I saw none of this in her, nor in any other. It was alright for my master, someone of her innocence shouldn't be tainted with violence and bloodshed, that's what she had me for.

This woman across from me however, was a "warrior", one expected to take the life of another. Yet she lacked all Killing Intent, even if she wasn't taking me seriously, I'd still be able to tell. She simply didn't have any KI. She simply expects for every battle to be won by beating without killing. It was Naïve, but more than that, it was disappointing.

"Well?" She shouted at me. "Are you getting your spear back out?

"I won't need it." I simply replied. I already knew this fight would just make me angry. I wasn't even smiling!

"You'll regret that!" She shouted at me and charged. She was encompassed by a white light and she somehow managed to change, into a leopard skinned armour in mid movement.

"Flight Armour!" She yelled while swinging her swords at my chest.

"Sonic Claw!" For a brief moment, I thought she had B ranked Agility, but it was only for a moment.

I jumped to the left to avoid a diagonal slash from her right sword and then jumped backwards to evade her follow up from her left sword, that was trying to cut my legs.

Because of my second evasion I was able to put a good twenty meters between us. She then charged at me again with both her arms extended to the sides, I figured she was going to do a spin type move to hit me with both swords but that wasn't the case.

"Requip!" She then jumped into the sky and she the same white light appeared, but this time we was wearing a different suit of armour. This one was a plated armour that covers her chest, with a large metal flower over it. She also wears a large billowing skirt that has metal plating in the upper area. Her stomach and neck are uncovered, and has large metal wings that appear to be made of individual blades, as well as a wing-like headpiece.

"Heaven's Wheel: Circle Attack!" After saying this a ring of swords appeared behind her, spinning faster and faster, until they were launched at incredible speed that most people would find pretty impressive.

However, I was far less than impressed. Just disappointed. One sword was travelling faster than the others, I quickly snatched that first sword out of the air. _I might be a Lancer class Servant but I do have some basic knowledge of a sword though. _Thanks to my 'Protection from Arrows' I was able to correctly judge the path that the swords were following and deflect them all, in a flurry of sparks and metal hitting metal.

After that little display, I stabbed the borrowed sword into the ground, while looking at my opponent. Her mouth was open, and she wasn't even blinking.

"How... How could you deflect all my swords. How were you able to grab one out of the air?" Her voice was wavering and her boys was shaking. In her hands were two swords like the ones I had deflected.

"I told you before, I'm a Servant." I shook my head in pure disappointment. I decided to get this over soon. The more it drags on the more pissed off I'll get.

I disappeared, at least to their eyes. In reality I simply appeared right behind Erza in a burst of speed.

I saw Erza suddenly stop and look around. She started to turn, but by then it was too late.

I grabbed her left hand and forced her to drop her sword by holding it above her head. I kicked her knees out and then held her right hand with its sword and put it to her throat. This all happened in an instant, at speeds exceeding the sound barrier.

Erza just stood stock still as I whispered to her.

"Disappointing. Many things I could say about that fight, but mostly, it's _disappointing_." I just glared at her.

"Those thugs on the island were more fun than you were, I even played with them a bit by lowering my skill by a lot. That's because of the one thing they had that you don't. Intent to end another life, that is what you and all of this guild lack. And until you get it, don't even show your face to me, and certainly don't try to pull that holier than thou bullshit."

Erza simply gritted her teeth, her eyes shining in anger, the only reason she didn't yell is the blade held at her throat.

I looked down at her "Tch" he said shoving her off me and tossing her sword back. "I'm leaving, your eyes are starting to piss me off more."

I simply walked away, ignoring the glares and looks of astonishment and the redhead seething behind me, her own pride the only thing keeping her from stabbing me in the back, or attempting to that is.

I seeked out my Master and looking into her astonished eyes I just said "I'll see you later." And I entered an astralized state.

_I need a drink_ I thought. Anger coursing through me at the one statement that I hoped before to be false when entering this world being proven true.

Only a Servant could beat another Servant.

(end scene)

[Lucy POV]

It took a few more hours for everything to calm down. I was still getting some angry glares from most of the members but for the most part everyone calmed down.

The guild started to descend back into its old routine of people drinking, having fun and the occasional fight.

"Hey lass, do you know if this place has any beer?" Well that question caught me a bit off guard. But Cana was the person who answered for me.

"Yea, this place has beer. Why, you like to drink?"

"Like to drink? Ha, back in the day, no one could beat me at any drinking contest." Did Lancer really just say that? He does realize he's talking to Cana right?

"Oh really? Wanna put your money where your mouth is?" Cana gave him a challenging look, one that was returned by Lancer.

"Oh, looks like we're going to have a drinking contest." Macao looked a little too happy that someone was going to challenge Cana to a drinking contest.

"There is no way Lancer can beat Cana. I'm putting five hundred jewel on Cana." Don't encourage them Wakaba.

"Bets here! Place your bets here! The odds are 2-1 for Cana and 50000-1 for Lancer!" How exactly did Happy set up a bet booth so fast?

And within a few seconds everyone present in the guild went over to Happy and started placing their bets. I could make out some bets like 700 jewel or 800 jewel. The largest one I ever heard was 1200 jewel. I looked over at Lancer and he was just confused as to why people think he was going to lose.

"Hey lass, why exactly does everybody think that I'm going to lose?" He turned to me and gave me a questioning look.

"Because Cana has a reputation of being the guild's heaviest drinker." I had to tell him straight up that there is no way he can win.

"Really? I think I found a new drinking buddy." He then turned back to Cana. "I accept your challenge. Last man standing wins?"

"You are so on. Prepare to lose."

This is not going to end well.

Two Hours and Two Hundred Barrels of Alcohol later...

"Th... Th... There's... There's no way that *hic* no way that I'm going to lose to you."

Cana's speech was incredibly slurred and she's swaying like crazy. If this keeps up she might just fall unconscious right where she stands.

"Well you see... Being a Herioc Spirit has its perks. So I can drink way more booze than you ever could.."

Lancer's speech was only slightly slurry but he was starting to bob his head. Still I had no idea that his A ranked Battle Continuation could come in handy both on and off the battle field. Servants really are far better than humans and Celestial Spirits.

"I'm...I'm...I'm... uh, what was I going to say... oh yea! I'm not going to lose to a guy in blue tights!"

"Bring it on bikini girl! You're going down!"

"Say's you!"

Cana lifted her 101st barrel over her head, took one sip and fell over unconscious.

All eyes were on Lancer. Nobody moved, nobody breathed. An eerie silence fell over the guild, it was so quiet that if a pin were to fall you could hear it.

"Holy shit... He beat Cana."

"a hundred and one barrels... That seems sort of cliché is you ask me."

It took a minute for those five words to sink in before everybody cheered (at least the people who placed bets on him winning did), and congratulated Lancer for beating Cana in a drinking contest.

I then took this time to walk over to Lancer.

"So Lancer, what are you going to do now?" I was a bit curious to see how he would celebrate this victory.

"I'm going to continue drinking!"

Everybody froze. Did he just say he's going to continue drinking.

And with that declaration, he drank ten more barrels before he too fell unconscious, right beside a very drunk Cana.

(end scene)

"I still don't know how you can get up like nothing happened. I mean you were passed out no less than ten minutes ago."

"I told ya lass, A ranked Battle Continuation."

"Lancer, you have to be the manliest man to beat Cana in a drinking contest... Can I have your autograph?" Elfman was seriously asking for Lancer's autograph?

"Sure. Why not." And Lancer was going to give him his autograph?

After Elfman got his autograph, and left the bar counter where Lancer and I were seated, he went around the guild telling everybody how "That only a man is worthy to have an autograph from a real man."

"You know Lancer, I actually thought that me introducing you to the guild was going to be a lot worse."

"Oh, how so lass?" Lancer turned and gave me a questioning look. I had to tell him.

"Well it's just that, I thought that you were going to be suspicious of everyone, and you would most likely try to keep everyone from coming within a ten feet distance of myself. I also thought you would destroy the guild hall for picking fights with everyone."

"Well I would've done that, if there was something I didn't like about them." Now I gave him a questioning look.

"What do you mean by that?" I was very curious as too why he would say that.

"Look around lass. This place treats everyone like family. People are kind and thoughtful towards one another, they laugh, they have fun. I mean, I just found a new drinking buddy right over there." He gestured to a very drunk and a very sleepy Cana who was snoring so loud it could wake the dead. "So even though I hate this guild's ideals, I just don't see the point of acting like that. Also, my alignment also has something to do with it. Now if you summoned a Servant that had an alignment of say... Chaotic Evil. Then maybe they would do all the things that you just said but not me."

Lancer did have a point, his alignment was Lawful Neutral. So he will obey society's laws and treat everybody the same despite what their background and history was. So that means a Servant with a Chaotic Evil alignment... I don't even want to consider what kind of Servant that would be like.

"Hey Lancer! Let's fight!" I was brought out of my musings by Natsu, who wanted to have another fight with Lancer.

"You just challenged me ten minutes ago. When will it get through to you, that I don't want to fight you." Lancer looked like he was starting to get annoyed.

"Come on! You scared or something?" Lancer didn't even have a chance to respond before Natsu lit up his hands and began to run towards Lancer and jumped straight for his head.

Lancer once again didn't even flinch but instead just went into his Spirit Form at the last second, causing Natsu to swing at empty air and fly head first into the back wall of the bar.

"Hey man, that's not fair! You can't just turn invisible like that!"

"I'm not turning invisible, I'm becoming transparent which allows me to walk through walls and observe my Master from the shadows without being spotted. There's a difference." Lancer gave a look that was a bit too prideful.

"No! Turning invisible is turning invisible! There is no difference Blue Boy!" And Natsu just had to make the prideful look into an angry look.

Lancer then jumped over the bar and walked over to where Natsu was, grabbed him the collar of his shirt lifted him up to eye level. From where I was seated, I could only see Natsu glaring at Lancer, so I assume that Lancer was glaring right back.

As if some shouted "Round two, fight!" both of them disappeared in a cloud of dust and were beating the living daylights out of each other. You could hear the occasional shout like "Don't call me Blue Boy, you Marshmallow Roaster!" or "Who you calling Marshmallow Roaster, Ponytail!"

This is going to be a long day.

(end scene)

Thankfully since Lancer was more powerful than Natsu, the fight only lasted four minutes. The only casualties being ten bar stools, six benches and three tables. Considering that normal brawls do about ten times the amount of damage, everyone could agree that it was a good fight. Natsu was sprawled over the rubble of the fight with what looked like to be a white ghost like image of himself hanging from his mouth. Lancer just walked back to where he was sitting and acted like the previous four minutes never even happened.

"I don't get this kid. Why does he challenge me when he knows he can't beat me. Just how stupid is he?"

"I wish I knew Lancer... I wish I knew." That is one question that nobody will be able to answer.

"Natsu is pretty stupid. It's hard to understand what's going through his head sometimes." I didn't even notice Happy join us. "Besides, I don't know why he would fight when he could just eat a fish instead."

"Listen Cat, not everyone likes fish as much as you do." I nodded my head in agreement. Fish are okay sometimes but not all the time.

"What but fish are delicious!" Happy gave us a look of shock and surprise.

"Oh yea... What about Wing Fish?" And that look quickly turned to one of disgust. I bet he forgot about that.

"Other than that type of fish, all the other types are delicious!" He was trying to recover whatever pride he had but it looked like Lancer wouldn't let him have any.

"If you truly love fish, then you must love all types of fish. If you hate even one type, then your not a fish connoisseur. You don't love fish you hate them."

That was a bit harsh. Happy looked like he was going to cry but then he quickly sprouted his wings and flew right in front of Lancer's face.

"Well I can fly! Can you fly?" Was Happy trying to initiate a "anything you can do I can do better" contest?

"When I go into my Spirit Form, I can walk through walls. Can you walk through walls?" Yup, the contest was initiated and Lancer is trying to outdo Happy.

"I can catch fish this big!" And to show how big the fish that he can catch he spread his arms as wide as he could. "Can you catch fish this big?"

"I can catch fish this big." Lancer did the exact same thing except he held Gae Bolg in his right arm to make it look like the biggest fish he caught went from his left hand to the spear head. "Can you catch fish this big?"

Instead of looking defeated Happy gave Lancer a look of awe. I think if I looked closely enough I could see sparkles in his eyes.

"Can you really catch fish that big!"

"I sure did! I love to fish. It's a pretty relaxing hobby." I had no idea that he liked to fish.

"Really! That's so cool! Lucy, you have an awesome Servant."

Yea, I guess Happy is right. I do have a pretty awesome Servant.

"but there is something I just don't get." Lancer put his chin on the knuckles of his right hand, lost in thought.

"What is it Lancer?" I was actually a little curious as to what he might be thinking about.

"It's my spear, Gae Bolg. I forgot to tell you, other than being a legendary weapon, it's also cursed. It has two effects. The first being it radiates a bloodlust that can be sensed by all who lay eyes upon it and the second one is, it gives wounds that can never be healed." He then picked up Gae Bolg and twirled it around a few times then began to inspect it very closely.

"And that means..." I had no idea what that meant.

"It means that Toby and Yuka should've died. But instead they appeared to be completely healthy when they showed up to destroy the village." He ran a hand through his hair. "It just doesn't make sense."

"Well Lyra did say that the moon drip ceremony has the power to break any spell. So maybe they used that to remove the curse and then used healing potions on them." That was the only logical reasoning that made sense.

"That must be it. That's the only way that they could've overridden Gae Bolg's curse." He seemed much happier that he figured out why they were able to fight after he nearly killed them.

"Lancer you said that Gae Bolg radiates a bloodlust right?"

"Yea... So?" He gave me a questioning look.

"We're going to have to figure out a way to hide that. Like will wrapping it up help to conceal that?" I asked him with tinge of anger in my voice.

"Yea I guess so. It would keep it out of sight, so people would be less affected by it... Why?" Seems like something dawned upon him. With a sigh he put his head to look at the floor before turning to me and saying "Where do you think we can get some clothing material?"

(end scene)

After about an hour Cana finally woke up from her nap. It took us forty minutes after that to explain to her that she lost the contest and Lancer won. And thirty of those minutes were us just explaining to her that she did lost but it looked liked her brain was incapable of comprehending that she did lose.

"Cana, you lost to Lancer... Remember? You challenged him to a drinking contest and you lost."

"I remember challenging him. And I know I won. But please stop calling me Lancer. That joke's getting old now."

"No Cana, you lost to Lancer." This is getting old. I mean everyone in the guild has spent the last half hour explaining to her that she did lose.

"That's what I'm saying! That I'm the winner!" Cana was also getting tired too. Because she kept telling us that she won.

"No Cana. Lancer beat you, then drank ten more barrels after you passed out." For the love of the Celestial King, just accept the fact you lost already!

"I don't remember drinking ten more barrels. I guess I must've been black out drunk if I don't remember that." Cana looked confused about that statement. This is getting ridiculous!

"Lucy, I don't think she's mentally capable of comprehending what we are telling her." That idea did have a good point. I mean, we've been at this for forty minutes. This is just getting ridiculous!

"For the last time Cana, you lost to Lancer." This is it. I'm going to lose it.

"Ok, you can call me Lancer if you want to. But I'm telling you, my name is Cana."

Finally after she got over the initial shock. She finally acknowledged that Lancer... Outlasted her.

Instead of looking sad and depressed, she instead made it a personal challenge to herself to increase her tolerance from its already ridiculous amount to even more ridiculous amount. All the while Happy and Lancer were conversing about which techniques were best to catch which type of fish and what to best prepare them were. Natsu finally woke up from his nap but decided that he went through enough punishment for one day and didn't challenge Lancer again. Instead he and Gray made their way over to the job request board to see what was on it. All in all, it was a pretty good day... Except Master Makarov could enter the building at any given moment, but other than that, it hasn't been half bad.

"Hey, that's one creepy looking job request." I turned my head to look at the job request that Natsu pointed out. From where I was seating I couldn't get a good look at it, so I started to walk over for a better look.

Seems like Lancer, Happy and Erza had the same idea as me, because we all started walking over to the job request board.

"Yea it is." Did Gray just agree with Natsu?

"You guy's made it back. What's up?" Loke decided to welcome us back.

"Nothing much man... What the heck? I can't even read it." Natsu sounded a little confused.

"Read what?" I couldn't keep the curiosity out of my voice.

"Whoa! You're back too Lucy!" Why does Loke act so scared around me. It doesn't make any sense.

"Geez, it's nice to see you too. What is your problem with me?" I was having a hard time keeping the anger out of my voice. I just don't get why he acts like that around me.

"I... Uhh... Nothing!" He turned around and started running away.

"No way!" Right into a very angry looking Erza. "You will not be taking any requests."

Next thing I knew, he was knocked out cold and on the floor.

"I knew Red was strong, but being able to knock someone on their back by just walking into them..." Lancer looked a little dumfounded. I didn't blame him. I didn't even think it was possible to do that either.

"Yup. Real smooth Loke." I was a little dumfounded myself.

"Decipher this text and see that you'll... Increase your wealth by five hundred thousand Jewel. This one sounds like a winner to me. What do you think Happy?" Natsu looked at Happy with that smile of his.

"Sure does." And Happy just had to agree with him.

"A translation job? That's a weird request for a guild." Gray did have a point. Why would someone give a translation job to a guild?

Natsu put the request on a table that was closest to Loke, and Erza, myself, Gray, Lancer and Happy all gathered around it.

"Wait, that's some kind of crazy ancient stuff. No one's going to be able to read that." Gray did have a point. If it's in some ancient language no can read it.

"Hold on, it's written in modern letters too." Taking a closer look at the request Happy was right. There is some modern text on it.

"I thought I told you no jobs." Erza sounded annoyed. this isn't good.

"Listen Red, if you want to stop them, then do it by force." Lancer did have point. Natsu wasn't going to stop unless you forced him too.

"Oh yea I can totally read this. Let's see...'Uugo deru rasuchi borokania.' What the- That's crazy!" Natsu clasped both sides of his head in confusion. I had to admist it too, that didn't make any sense.

Then all of the sudden, Natsu, Erza, Happy, Gray, Loke and myself were enveloped by a light that was rainbow colored that was emitting from the job request.

I noticed Macao and Wakaba come to check on us.

"What the heck's going on?" Macao didn't ask any one in particular.

"That's just sad. Those kids are so scared of the master's punishment, they're actually sweating rainbows." That was, Wakaba's answer? Seriously?

"That's crazy, even for you." At least Macao knew it was crazy.

Once the light stopped, we all took a second to get our bearings, and for some reason... I was freezing.

"So c-c-c-cold." Why the heck was I freezing. I was fine just a minute ago.

I wrapped my arms across my chest to try and stop the shivering but it didn't help at all.

"What? Ice Wizards don't get cold you big crybaby." If Elfman was trying to tell me to man up, it wasn't going to work. I was freezing!

"I'm serious you guys! Would someone turn up the heat before I freeze to death in here! Pretty please!" My shivering was starting to get out of control. I need to warm up now!

"What the-! My chest feels really weird all of the sudden! Like its heavy! And my back is killing me!" If I wasn't so distracted by the freezing cold, I would've acknowledged who was talking but I have to warm up first.

"You feeling all right Lucy? Your voice sounds awfully low." At least Macao was concerned about me... Wait, did he say my voice sounded low?

"What are you talking about? I'm-." I turned to my left and I saw my body! "What the-!" Why is there two of me!

"What are you talking about Stripper?" Lancer gave Lucy- er I mean, me a confused look.

"That's weird, I don't remember being down on the floor like that?" Loke was rubbing the right side of his head.

What did he mean, "not being on the floor"? Erza accidently knocked him out cold.

"I thought I was on the floor." Natsu then did a gesture that someone wearing glasses would normally do when they fell too far down their nose.

He then turned to face my body... "AAAHHHH!" And gave the manliest scream ever then promptly ran out of the guild leaving everyone wondering why did Natsu do that?

"What's your problem! You can't face me Dragon Breath! Wait, why do I sound like a girl all of the sudden?" My body was confused as too why it sounded like a girl?

"I'm no expert but I'd say it's because you are a girl." Even Macao was confused as too why my body would say that.

"Are you ok lass? You're acting pretty different." Why was Lancer talking to my body?

"Why is everyone acting so foolishly?" Why was Happy in a firm and composed, pose?

"Oh, wow Natsu. Check it out! Hey where did he go?" And why was Erza actively looking for Natsu? And where did her armor go? She's only wearing her t-shirt and skirt now.

"I'm standing right here! And Why is this place so dark?" Loke had a tic mark on his head, also why was he complaining about the guildhall being dark when he always wears sunglasses.

"I could be wrong about this but I don't think I always had these. Have I? Have I?" To emphasize what Erza was talking about, she cupped her breasts and began to show them off to all the guys-much to their enjoyment of course- But what was she thinking!

"Why you-!" All of the sudden Happy decided to do a flying jump kick to Erza! Just what the heck was he thinking!

But unfortunately it didn't work because before the kick could land, the armor reappeared.

"Hey I got cool armor too."

"Red, you've always had armor. Why the heck is everyone acting so strange?" Lancer did have a point but I don't think I'm acting strange. It's my body who is.

"I don't understand what's happened too me. I've never felt so tiny and weak before. It's like I somehow requipped into a cat." Why was Happy acting so disappointed. He's always been a cat.

"Now I'm starting to really creped out. First I'm freezing, then there's some sort of creepy look alike of me!" I was scared I had no idea of what was going on.

A quick look around the guildhall, Mirajane, Elfman, Lancer, Macao and Wakaba all had the same dumdfounded expression on their face.

"What are you talking about!" Why was my body talking back to me!

"How can you be such an idiot! Don't you realize what has happened to us! We've all switched bodies!"

It took a second for the meaning of what Happy said to sink in.

"What!" Loke, my body, myself and Erza all shouted in perfect synchronism.

"Stop fooling around Happy!" Loke shouted at Happy as he got into a kneeling position.

"I'm Erza!" So Happy's Erza?

"If you're going to shout at me Loke, then do it to my face!" Why was Erza- er I mean whoever's inside Erza's body wanted to be yelled at?

I just had to ask Erza this one question. Hopefully it won't confirm my suspicion.

"You mean.."

"Yes. Natsu and Loke. Gray and Lucy. And worst of all... Happy and I, we have all switched bodies."

Huh?" That one word, summed up everybody's thoughts on the matter.

"Why's switching with me the worst of all?" Erza's body... Happy sweat dropped.

"So Red, you're telling me that my Master swapped bodies with Stripper?" Well at least Lancer was concerned about me.

"Yes Lancer... That's exactly what I'm saying." Lancer just stood for a second. He's probably going to run to me and comfort me. What a great Servant.

"Ah-HAHAHAHAHAHA! That's hilarious! My Master swapped bodies with Stripper boy here! Oh, too rich!" Lancer then wrapped his arms around his stomach and fell on the floor laughing.

"Why is that so funny Lancer!" The volume of my voice was loud enough to wake the dead. I mean why did he find that so funny!

"Because Master, just think about it. You're a strip show just waiting to happen now!" With that he howled with laughter again.

"Oh my god..." I turned my attention to Gray. "You better not strip while in my body Gray or I will kill you!" I was dead serious with my threat. I would kill him.

"The ancient Umpera spell has been cast. You kids aren't feeling like yourselves today huh?" I know that voice anywhere.

"Master you're back."

"Gramps."

Erza and Natsu were the first two to run up to Master Makarov. Followed by myself, Gray Happy and Lancer.

"Wait, lass you're telling me that this short old man is the guild master?" Lancer gave me a look that resembled mostly confusion.

"Yes, but not now Lancer. We'll talk later." I had to shut him up. Right now Master Makarov might be able to help us.

"I had noticed that request on the board. By reading what was on the page aloud, you cast a powerful spell of personality transference. And that spell is called 'The Changeling'."

"That sounds scary!"

"So you're really Natsu right?" Gray angrily asked Natsu.

"Yea..."

"You idiot! What did you do to us?" Gray had a tic mark on him he looks angry.

"Me? All I did was read the stupid job request! And can someone please turn on the lights, come on!"

"That's enough Lucy. Er... I mean Gray. For Wizards this spell switches more than just bodies." Master Makarov was scratching the right side of his face, as he was explaining this. "It switches magic as well."

"What!" that was the one word that could describe what we were all feeling at the time.

"There's one thing you should know..."You could hear a very audible gulp come from us. This isn't good. "If the Changeling spell is undone within thirty minutes from when it was initially cast. You may not return to the way you were before. So says the legend at least."

"Hang on a second old man. You're telling me that I'll be stuck serving Stripper boy here for the rest of his life?"

"Yes."

Well Lancer seemed to be taking this fairly well. I mean he's just standing there calm, cool, collected...

"Sorry about this kid but I'm not going to serve a man that always strips. Now prepare to die. Gae-!"

"No! Wait Lancer!" I had to jump in front of Gray to both A. make sure Lancer didn't kill him and B. make sure he didn't harm my body! "There might still be a chance to swap us back! Just hang on a minute!"

"Fine. But you two can't swap back to your original bodies then I'm going to make sure that my contract is nullified so we can restore it... Deal?"

"Deal."

Natsu then ran over to where Mirajane and Elfman were standing. "Do you know how many minutes we've been switched up for?" His voice almost sounded like a plea. I've never heard his voice sound so desperate before.

"16 minutes. Meaning you have 14 left." That was Mirajanes reply to Natsu's question.

Now we were getting scared.

"Gramps! Isn't there a way to lift the spell and change us back?" Natsu sounded really desperate.

"hhhmmmm... Since this is such an Ancient Magic. It should stand to reason that I..." We all began to smile. He really knows a way to change us back! "Don't know."

And just like that he crushed our hopes and dreams.

"I must say that I'm disappointed. I was so looking forward to punishing you. But it looks like you got your hands full for now. Best of luck to you kids." And with that Master Makarov walked away leaving a bunch of dumfounded wizards behind.

"Wait Lancer. You said you could've been summoned as the Caster class right?"

"Yea... So?"

"So do you think you can change us back."

"Oh yea that would be a piece of cake..." Lancer could change us back! I couldn't believe my ears! "If I was summoned as the Caster. Sorry lass, I can't help you."

If anybody could hear a very loud cracking noise, that was the sound of my hope being crushed.

"Okay that does it. I can't take this anymore!" Gray started to lift up my shirt! He's going to flash every one in here!

"Ahhh! Get a hold of yourself!" I had to make sure Gray didn't strip while in my body! That would be way too embarrassing.

"Let go!" But Gray was still trying to force my shirt off!

"So Gray still likes to take off his clothes even though he's in Lucy body? Then that means!" Happy sounded too happy about something.

"That means what?" And Erza sounded annoyed about something. But then it she looked like she just realized something. "No Happy! Stop this at once!"

"Ok here I go! Requip! Check me out you guys! Whoo!" And just like that Happy was engulfed in a blur of light that covered her entire body.

And within a few moments Happy was wearing... A one piece swimsuit complete with fins, a seashell bracelet on her left arm, a salmon colored bag, a fishing pole and two pony tails on the side of her head.

"Ta-da!"

"Whoa! Erza looks smoking hot!" Elfman, Macao and Wakaba all smiled and said in unison.

"How dare you!" Erza then jumped right at Happy with her left hand balled up into a fist.

*Wham!* Happy at the last moment-and most likely unknowingly- used her right arm to elbow Erza in the face.

"No... This can't be. I was an S-class wizard and now I'm so weak." Erza looked like she just had a horrible revelation of some sort.

"Man. I was trying to change into one of those cool suits of armor she has." And Happy sounded really disappointed that he couldn't do a proper Requip.

"I see. We switched our magic with each other. But everyone totally stinks at it." Natsu was correct with his assumption.

"Hey Loke... Or whoever's inside him." What was Wakaba going to ask Natsu?

" Geez, it's me Natsu! Ok!" Natsu looked a little annoyed because people don't realize it's him.

"Have you figured out which Magic he uses?"

"Yea come on. Be a man kid. Show us."

"I don't know. I don't feel anything happening Magic wise. Everything just kinda seems fuzzy... I don't think I can take this pressure anymore!" Natsu then grabbed his head with both hands with an expression of pure shock on his face.

"Hey guys!" All head turned towards the guild entrance where Loke-who's inside Natsu's body- is running with... Flames coming out of his mouth like drool! "You gotta help me!"

"What's with that fire!" Macao asked no one in particular.

"It looks like he's drooling." Was Elfma's reply.

"Well that's certainly not threatening." Mirajane's innocent comment was not helping anything.

"Ah, I must admit. Flying is way more fun then I thought it'd be." I turned to my left to see Erza flying about with a happy look on her face. "I shouldn't be waisting my precious time like this! I need to be changed back at once!" And just like that the happy mood was killed.

"What are we going to do..." I tried to hide the despair in my voice but I couldn't... And for some reason there was a clattering noise happening at my feet?

"Hey Gray or um Lucy. Your dropping ice." Mirajane politely informed with that sweet voice of hers.

I quickly put my hands over my mouth to stop ice from falling from my mouth. "I hate this... Why me?" I didn't even try to hide the despair in my voice. This is just so depressing.

"Hey come one Master cheer up. It can't be all that bad..." Lancer was trying to comfort me but it just wasn't working.

"No need to worry Lucy!" I immediately turned my attention to the guild entrance and I couldn't believe my eyes. I saw...

"Levy, it's you!" Like a little girl I put both my hands on either side of my face and my voice went from one of despair to one of hope.

(end scene)

"Levy."

"Shadow Gear team is here to save the day. You guys will be back to normal in no time." Droy declared with great confidence.

"Oh yea. we got this. Don't sweat it." Jet replied with equal confidence.

"Now do your thing Levy!" They told her with in unison.

"When you boys say 'we' you really mean 'her' right?" Was Mirajane's reply to their declarations.

"Uh, hehehehe." They both gave a sheepish laugh in unison.

"Levy, you're so sweet to help us."

"Anything for my girl. Besides, I really want to read you're novel. And it'd be kinda weird talking about it with Gray." She did have a point. So all I did was nod my head.

"What are you gonna do?" Natsu voiced the question that seemed to be on everybody's mind.

Levy then made her way over to the table that the Changeling spell was at, sat down and picked it up.

"Well I do know a thing about ancient texts. I'll start by taking a look at what was written on the flyer itself."

"That sounds good but do it quick." Was Gray's only reply to Levy's offer to help us.

"Listen up you guys." Erza then appeared at the table right across from. Her voice was a bit muffled because she had a fish in her mouth... I wonder is she realizes that. "We need to let Levy work in peace. Hmm?" Now realizing that she had a fish in her mouth, her face took on an expression of pure shock... Then she went into a position of pure and utter despair. "Why did I have a fish in my mouth."

"'Cause there yummy!" And with that Happy put a fish in his mouth and took a position that a teacher would take when teaching a lesson.

I turned my attention back to Levy who was using magic glasses to read a book at an astonishing rate.

"Ok... Uugo deru..." Levy was talking to herself as she was reading.

"Please hurry. There's only ten minutes left!" Loke sounded a little scared. But then again we all were a little scared.

"Hey. You sure it's safe to read the words out loud like that?" Gray was questioning Levy.

"Don't worry it's perfectly safe as long as you don't read them in the correct order. Now..." Was Levy's reply.

"There's not much time. I can't take it anymore! I feel... So weird... Change me back!" Natsu wailed in despair.

"Aww, I don't think it's all that bad." Happy was trying to comfort Natsu but it just wasn't working. "One more time!" Then Happy got a look of pure determination on his face.

"I swear you'll lose a life cat!" Erza then appeared behind Happy. Even though Erza's in Happy's body, she can still scare the living crap out of you.

Levy then closed the book that she was reading and then held up the flyer in front of her. Natsu and I then appeared on the right side of the table that she was working at.

"So how's it going Levy?" I clenched my first and held them at chest level. I think she got it.

"Have you figures it out?" Natsu was too hoping that she figured it out.

Levy seemed lost in thought for a moment before she finally answered.

"No, I'm stumped." She sounded a little disappointed in herself.

I slouched forward while Natsu grabbed both sides of his head in despair. What a huge let down.

"Oh no. I never thought my fate would be to live off the rest of my days, as some strange flying cat..." Erza was flying in straight towards the guild's entrance with a look of despair on her face.

"What's so terrible about that, huh?" Happy sounded angry but it was kinda hard to tell because he had a fish in his mouth.

And Gray then tried to strip again! Much to the guy's- Elfman, Macao and Wakaba's-enjoyment but still he is not allowed to strip while in my body!

"I told you not to do that!" I was completely shocked that he was still trying to strip in while in my body!

"I feel so funky." No kidding. Natsu looked terrible.

"The girls are never going to talk to me now." Loke told everyone as fire was coming out like drool from his mouth.

"Look, I know you guy's are freaking out but I'm still going to try and figure it out."

"About eight minutes. I'd hate to say it but you'd better start preparing for the worst." Macao stated in a monotone voice. How could he be so calm!

"Oh no." Those two words were the sum of our existence at this point. We were really getting scared now and... Who's banging a drum right now?

*bong bong* "Go! Go! Go Levy, Go!" Jet and Droy swapped out from their regular attire and dawned navy blue colored clothes... Where exactly did they get those clothes?

"Those two guys are just her personal cheerleaders!?" Wakaba was shocked and surprised at the time.

"So deru is... Oh I see. So that must mean..." Levy then went into her own little world and no could get her out of it.

(end scene)

"So what happens if we end up getting stuck like this?" Gray asked no one in particular but was expecting an answer anyway.

"Huh... What do you mean by that?" Was Natsu's reply.

"I mean, are we just gonna try and adjust to our new body's and go back to work?"

"Well yea I guess we have to. It's not like we have a whole lot of options now."

"What ever happens is totally fine with me!" Happy, happily exclaimed. "If I stay quiet everyone will be nice to me, because I'm scary now!"

"What!" Erza just glared at Happy.

"Well no one asked for your opinion did they, stupid cat! I just want to be a cute girl again!" Tear streams starting coming out from my eyes as I shut them, and frozen chunks of ice fell from my mouth.

I don't know why but for some reason I was hearing Natsu's fire power from my right ear.

"Are those frozen chunks of drool! That's so gross man!" Natsu just had to point that out again.

"I'm not a man! And I know it's gross! You think I'm doing on this on purpose!" Then something dawned upon me. Like an epiphany.

"What is it Gray? Err... I mean Lucy?"

"I just realized something. If we get stuck like this forever, none of us have a clue on how to use our Magic anymore. So even if we did take we wouldn't be able to finish it." My look of worry concern made it's way across everybody's face.

"Ah geez, you're right!"

"We stink..."

"So that means-"

"We're the weakest teams in all of Fairy Tail!"

"Let's do this Happy!" Natsu then struck a dramatic pose.

"Aye Sir!" And so did Happy.

"Ice Make something or other!" I too struck a dramatic looking pose.

"Uh, hold on... Stupid keys." Gray was just trying to figure out what keys to use.

"Oh wow! Being able to fly is so much fun!" Erza was the only one who was enjoying herself.

Lame. That was the only word that could describe us at this particular moment.

"No! What's the point of living if I can't even burn stuff anymore!" Natsu was more upset about not being able to burn stuff than being stuck in someone else's body?

"I'm an S-class wizard, and I refuse to be part of the weakest team in the entire guild! If only I wasn't trapped in this form..." I know this is hard for everyone but Erza was being very mean to Happy about it.

"You're mean! I don't understand why you're complaining so much I liked being a cat!"

Then Happy jumped into the air and landed right on top of Erza... What exactly was she trying to accomplish by doing that?

"Just what were you trying to do there Erza... Err, I mean Happy?" Macao voiced the question that I was thinking at that particular moment.

"Ever since we switched, she's been saying nothing but mean stuff so I got mad and tried to fly away. But I couldn't fly away. Because I don't have my wings anymore!" Happy sounded so sad.

"I'm sorry I was mean... I promise I'll be..." What ever Erza was going to didn't happen because she fainted from the enormous weight pressing on her.

"Yes that's it!" Levy then stood up. She seemed really excited.

Natsu, Gray, Loke, Lancer and myself all crowded around her. Hoping to hear good news.

"Really you can lift the spell?" Natsu sounded hopeful.

"Come on, do it!" Gray barked at Levy but she just continued to smile.

"This is what it says... 'May this eternal exchange provide you with eternal happiness.' Kinda cute ain't it?"

"Aww... Yea it is." The inner girl in me couldn't believe it. That was pure poetry.

"hmm, 'May this eternal exchange provide you with eternal happiness.'... Huh." Loke seemed lost in thought.

"Yea and!?" Natsu prompted Levy to keep going. And that's all she needed.

"In other words! Everybody who's been switched by the spell will live happily ever after! You're so lucky!" Levy looked so happy and excited when she said that. "I'm so glad I figured it out."

It took only a second for our brains to register what she just said. And when it did, it hit us like a ton of bricks.

"Oh no way! You're telling me we're stuck like this forever!" Natsu screamed at Levy who was taken a back from his sudden outburst.

"We wanted you to lift the spell. Not read it... Remember?" Gray told Levy in a deadpan voice.

Levy was very surprised that she forgot the whole reason that she was doing this for. "Oh that's right. I'm so sorry." She sounded very sad, I had to do something.

"You got this. I have faith you can do this. But you gotta work a little faster ok? Maybe there's some kind of code or hidden message in the words, you know something like that." Looked my impromptu pep-talk worked Cause I saw fire in her eyes.

"Yea you're right." And then she clenched both her hands in determination.

"Hey miss. Since you translated them into modern text, how about we rearrange the words themselves to come up with a different meaning?" Lancer, the silent spectator of this whole fiasco was standing to Levy's right and looking over her shoulder at the flyer.

"You know what, that's actually pretty smart. Why didn't I think about that?" Levy looked at Lancer with a big smile.

Then a thought crossed my mind. "Hey Lancer? I thought you said you couldn't change us back?"

"That'd be true. I said I couldn't change you back but I never said that I couldn't read ancient texts." Lancer looked a little too proud when he said that. And that raised a entirely new question.

"If you could read ancient texts then why didn't you say so in the first place! Ad don't you dare say..."

"You didn't ask." Lancer gave me a 'duh' look that made my blood boil.

"If you could've done that then why didn't you!" I shouted at him.

"Well I was going to but then she volunteered to help you out, so I kept my mouth shut about it." Lancer then turned his attention to the piece of paper. He and Levy started to talk amongst themselves and they were trying so hard to figure it out.

(end scene)

*bong bong* "Go! Go! Go Levy, go!" Jet and Droy were soon back to acting like her cheerleaders again.

"Isn't all that racket gonna distract them?" Wakaba sweat dropped. He did have appoint.

"No. They're just trying to get them pumped! And they all the help they can get!" Elfam declared with much enthusiasm.

"What?" Was Wakaba's only reply.

*bong bong* "Go! Go! Go Levy! Whoa!"

"Ugh, I'm stumped! I'm not seeing any kind of pattern here! It doesn't seem to make any sense!" Levy was getting discouraged again. But looks like Lancer is the one who's going to try and cheer her up.

"Well maybe that's the trick. There is no pattern so we have to make a pattern that would reverse the spell." Lancer was looking a little annoyed that he also couldn't figure it out.

"Three minutes left." Macao decided that this was the best time to inform us.

"Three minutes!" I wailed in despair and sadness.

"Well this is it. Fish for breakfast, lunch and dinner! I worked so hard! Now I'm going to spend my life chasing mice!" With tears in her eyes Erza flew off.

"Wait come back Happy! I mean Erza!" Loke tried to chase after her but since he couldn't fly it didn't work out that well.

"Sorry I go upset. I know this is hard for both of us." Happy was trying to comfort Erza and it looks like it's working.

"Really? You do?" And Erza looked so happy. In fact this is the happiest I've seen here since we switched bodies.

"Now's not the time to be arguing like this. Will you please forgive me?"

"Yes of course. I hope you'll forgive me to."

"Aye! Here's a little something to make you feel better!" Happy then extended his right hand and held out a fish... The thing that made Erza upset.

"A fish. I... Don't want it!" Then Erza flew away again leaving a stunned Happy behind.

I then walked up to Happy and shouted at him. "Could you be anymore clueless!"

"Have you figured it out yet!" Natsu shouted at both Lancer and Levy.

"The situation is dire with only one minute to go!" Since when did Macao take up the job of informing us what the time limit was!

"I don't recall asking you for what the time was! So shut your trap ok!" Natsu had several tic marks appears on his head as he shouted at Macao.

"Geez, I was just trying to help..." Macao sweat dropped. But how is that helping in any way shape or form!

"Lancer, I think I almost got this last part of it worked out."

"That's good miss. Then we can change everyone back." Lancer looked really excited that we can be turned back to normal.

But there was one thing that was bothering me... Why was Elfman acting like Jet and Droy?

"Work it Levy! Yea! You're on fire!" Elfman was way too into this.

"He's too good at that." Wakaba dead panned.

"Still trying to break the spell are you?" Master Makarov asked everyone who switched bodies.

"If you're trying to teach us a lesson, we've learned it already!" Gray nearly shouted.

"Oh!" Makarov got a surprised look on his face like he just had an epiphany!

"Yes Master?" Erza was the first one to ask him what he just remembered.

"Nope, never mind. I'm drawing a blank kids."

With that being said, it caused Gray, Natsu and Erza to face fall.

"Ahh! We're not going to make it!" Again Gray was trying to strip while in my body! Why does he keep doing that!

"Taking my shirt off isn't going to change anything Gray!" I had to use all of Gray's body strength to keep him from taking off my clothes! Thank goodness he was strong.

"Let go of me!" Gray frantically shouted at me!

"You guy's have about 40 seconds left, more or less. Starting now!"

"What do you mean by 'more or less' which one is it!" Natsu shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I just remembered something about the spell!" Master Makarov declared as he held up his left arm.

"What is it?"

"While it can be lifted, I'm afraid it has to be done one pair at a time. Meaning it's impossible to change all of you back at once." That is what he remembered! That only some of us can be changed!

"What?" Natsu looked the most shocked out of all of us.

"30 seconds-ish."

"So who's going first?" Gray asked everyone.

"I think it should be me and other me. Don't you think?" Natsu clenched his right fist and looked pretty angry too boot.

"Sounds good." And why did Loke have to agree with him!

"That's so not far! I think it should be me and Gray!" It totally should. I don't want to be a boy anymore!

"Hold on! As Fairy Tai'ls strongest female wizard I should go first. It's for the good of the guild!" Erza had a tic mark on her head and looked even angrier than Natsu.

Then all of the sudden, Lancer pointed Gae Bolg at Erza and looked really pissed off. "I think we should fight to see who gets to be changed first. As Lucy's representative I will gladly fight for her right to be changed back first." Lancer and Erza then had a glaring contest but Happy...

"Well I don't care either way." Does Happy really not want to be changed back?

We all began to argue amongst ourselves. But it really wasn't getting us anywhere.

"Just 15 seconds left." Somehow Macao was the only other voice we heard other than our own.

"Hold on you guys! We figured it out!" Levy shouted above us and it snapped us out of it.

"Twelve, Eleven..."

"Seriously?" We had plenty of false alarms before. So I hope she really has it this time.

"I'll try to explain this really quick!" She looked worried! Like she might not be able to change us back.

"And Nine, Eight..." Suddenly Natsu hit Macao and sent him flying across the guildhall!

"No time! Just change us back! Hurry!" That was all Levy needed to hear before she raised the flyer in front of her face.

"Yea right got it! ok, here goes! Aruboroya tesura rugi gouu! Aruboroya tesura rugi gouu! Aruboroya tesura rugi gouu!" As Levy shouted those words a pillar of light shone from the flyer and went straight up, with strange floating text going up like a spiral around the pillar. And within a few seconds it receded back into the flyer.

We all breathed out a sigh of relief when that was finished. I looked down and I was so happy I thought I was going to die. My breasts! They're back!

"Hey I'm back to normal you guys!" And my voice it sounds normal! This is fantastic!

"Me too! Man that was close." As soon as Gray finished speaking those words, frozen chunks of drool came out of his mouth... I hope that's a good sign.

"So now you're drooling ice cubes on purpose?" Wakaba couldn't believe it. Gray was doing that on purpose.

"Master! I'm so glad you're back to normal!" That was all the warning I got before Lancer hugged me so tight I thought my head was going to explode!

I had to snake my way out of his arms so I could wrap mine around Levy. Which was a miracle in and out of itself.

"You're so awesome Levy!" I hugged her and she hugged me back. It felt so good to be a girl again.

"That's right! But Lancer did help a little bit." I hope she was trying to be modest, instead of honest.

"That's our Levy." Droy was happy that she was able to help.

"Our cheering worked huh?" I think Jet was taking his cheering skills way too seriously.

"You gotta tell us. How'd you do it?" I was so curious to figure out how she was able to do it in the first place.

"When we figured out that the words themselves had no meaning. I decided to read them backwards." Before Levy could continue Lancer then decided to speak.

"It's actually an old trick. Ancient languages like this usually didn't have that many letters so sometimes they had to be a little creative on how they used they're words." Lancer stated with a bit of a smile on his face.

"That's why you reverse the words, it reversed the spell too." She looked so happy that she was able to help us out.

"How cool. I never would've thought of that." It's actually true. I never would've thought of that.

"We owe you big time Levy." Gray was really happy that he was back to normal.

"Hehe, don't worry about it." We both held hands and she did look really happy that she switched us back.

"We're still in the wrong body!" Natsu and Loke both shouted in unison!

"What!" Levy, Lancer and myself were shell shocked! How could this have happened!

"Me too. I'm still a stupid cat..." Erza was shaking. That's not a good sign.

"Wow, you mean I get to stay like this!" Happy was way too happy that he gets to stay as Erza.

"Well that does it for time. You did get one pair switched back, so I guess that's something too be proud of." Macao was not helping matters. In fact he was making them worse.

"No this can't be happening! There must've been some kind of mix-up! Please Levy, there's gotta be something else you can try!" Natsu sounded so desperate, it was scary actually.

"Sorry. Maybe I didn't pronounce it right..." Then a look of horror etched its way across her face.

"What!" Everyone present in the guild shouted at once. This can't be happening.

"So that's it! We're stuck like this forever!" Natsu shouted at the heavens.

"I can't spend the rest of my life as some pink haired fire drooling freak of nature!" Loke shouted with disappointment on his face.

"Wake up Erza! This is all some horrible nightmare and you need to wake up!" Erza looked so desperate it was scary.

"Aww, come on. Relax, it's not all that bad." Happy told Erza who looked like she would have none of that.

"Now, now, don't lose heart. There's gotta be another way." Why was Mirjane holding Master Makarov's walking stick?

"Something's not right? Hey guy's did I get shorter?" And why did Master Makarov's voice sound higher than normal?

"Oh no Mirajane!" I grabbed both sides of my face out of pure shock! This can't be happening!

"Don't tell me that Mirajane switched bodies with Gramps!?" Gray was just as shocked as I was! This could not be happening!

"Oh boy! You won't hear me complaining about this!" Master Makarov looked too happy to be in Mirajane's body. But Mirajane...

"AAAHHHH! No! This can't be happening!" She looked so shocked and scared about what Master Makarov I thought she would die right there.

"Who else?" That was all Erza said. Nothing more, nothing less.

"All of you need to just man up and get over it ok." I turned my head to face Cana who sounded like a boy! And the only reason she would ever talk about being a man is if... "What's the deal. Why do I smell like a brewery all of the sudden?"

She then turned and saw Elfman who was guzzling down a barrel of alcohol like it was nothing.

"What... How... Oh man, I'm going to take a bit of a nap right now." And like that Elfman fell backwards and went to sleep. So Cana and Elfman switched. Who was next.

"Hey uh, Droy..." Droy then got a look of pure shock on his face.

"Yea, what is it Jet..." And the same went for Jet.

"Hey man! Stop looking like me!" They told each other at the same time.

"I don't think anybody is going to be able to tell the difference between you two... But in my case" Master Makarov got a smile that just creeped me out for some reason. "Having a body like this, is a dream come true!" and with that she laid on her stomach and gave everyone a smile.

"He's creeping me out! Levy please help me!" Mirajane wailed in despair.

A quick look around the guildhall and it was more chaotic than it originally was. Everyone was arguing and shouting at each other.

"Sorry but I think I'm in way over my head here." That was all Levy said. So I guess she's not even going to try and help everybody now.

"This is awesome! Everybody is someone else now!" Happy was way too excited that this was happening.

"Have you gone completely nuts! This is horrible!" Natsu practically shouted at Happy! He's not happy in any way.

**Magic is not a toy. In a blink of an eye It can turn your world on it's head. The very fabric of your being can pulled from you in an instant. So don't take it lightly. But it looks like Lancer survived his first day in Fairy Tail. I wonder what will happen to him in days to come. Until next time.**

"Please change us back!" Natsu and Loke shouted at the author!

"You're seriously just going to end the chapter like this!" I was shocked that he would do such a cruel thing!

"Aye!" But then Happy showed with a sign that said "End" on it.

* * *

A/N

Thanks to everyone who read this chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review, favorite and follow.

Also because of a number of requests, I have changed Cu Chulainn's stats. This is what they are now.

**Servant Class: Lancer**

**Identity: Cu Chulainn**

**Title: Blue Spearman of the Wind**

**Master: Lucy Heartfillia**

**Alignment: Lawful Neutral**

**Strength: B**

**Endurance: D**

**Agility: A+**

**Mana: C**

**Luck: E (Lancer's Luck is in direct relation to Lucy's luck with men)**

**Noble Phantasm: B-B+**

**Class skills**

**Magic Resistance: C**

**Personal Skills**

**Battle Continuation: A**

**Disengage: C**

**Divinity: B**

**Rune Magic: B**

**Protection from Arrows: B**

**Noble Phantasm: Gae Bolg**

**Type: Anti-Unit**

**Rank: B**

**Title: Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death.**

**Range: 2-4**

**Maximum number of targets: 1**

**This Noble Phantasm is an attack focused on a single target, created by Lancer to suit his own style, that strikes a fatal blow that always pierces the opponent's heart and ruins their body from within with its thousand iron thorns.**

**Noble Phantasm: Gae Bolg**

**Title: Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death**

**Type: Anti-Army**

**Rank: B+**

**Range: 5-40**

**Maximum number of targets: 50**

**This Noble Phantasm is the largest and most powerful attack delivered using the spear. It is the attack that made the hero, which utilizes the full potential of the lance's curse, converting all of Lancer's prana into energy and releasing the accumulated power after the spear is hurled, detonating on impact with enough power to blow away a multitude of enemies.**


End file.
